


It's Not What They Said

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything changed. One night, one phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Without the hard work of Lady Shadow this fic seriously wouldn’t be what it is. Thank you so much!

A loud banging on the apartment door at 5am woke Seth from a deep sleep. Groaning, he pushed himself up and stumbled out of the bedroom he shared with his five year old son. The one bedroom apartment on the wrong side of town wasn’t where he had ever planned to end up but… as the saying goes, shit happens. Even this early in the morning Seth could hear shouts and sirens coming from outside the building.

 

The banging, which he knew was the super’s knock, sounded again. “I’m coming! I’m coming!” He yelled. “Hold your horses.” Seth had five different bolt locks on the door and one chain lock so it took a couple of moments to unlock everything. “Morning Mr. Smith, what do I owe the pleasure of this early morning visit?”

 

“Cut the attitude kid. You’re three weeks late on the rent. I want my money,” Mr. Smith growled. He was a 6’7’’ man and, despite his thinning hair, was all muscle. He was not someone to mess with lightly.

 

Seth sighed and rested his head against the doorframe. “I know Mr. Smith. I’m getting paid today. I’ll have the money to you by 6pm.”

 

“You’d better; this is the last chance I’m giving you. Next time you’re late with the rent you’re outta here.”

 

“I understand and for what it’s worth, I’m sorry… it’s been rough-”

 

Mr. Smith held up his hand cutting Seth off. “I don’t want or need to hear your sob story. Everyone’s got ‘em. Just have the money to me by tonight.”

 

“I will,” Seth promised. He watched the super walk away before closing the door and locking it again.

 

Seth sighed and ran a trembling hand through his black hair. He had been woken out of a dead sleep, which hadn’t been easy to get into; there was no point in trying to go back to bed even though he was exhausted; his alarm would be going off in thirty minutes anyway. Seth shook his head as the room spun; he leaned against the kitchen counter until the dizziness passed. Spells like these had been increasing since that day five years ago. Now he couldn’t get through a single day without having at least three vertigo spells. Finally the moment passed and he stood straight.

 

He went back to the bedroom to check on his son and found Luka still sleeping soundly. Seth smiled; the boy could sleep through anything. Luka was the only reason he was still alive, he couldn’t give up because he had to take care of Luka, Luka was his life. Getting his uniform for the day, Seth went to the bathroom for his morning shower. He hung his uniform on the back of the door so that the steam from the hot water would get the wrinkles out. If there was one thing he was grateful about this apartment building was that it always had hot water; at least it did this early in the morning.

 

Seth spent ten minutes in the shower, the longest he ever allowed himself to linger. Getting out of the shower, he dried off, missing the days when his body heat used to do the job of a towel. He ran a brush through his hair before tying the shoulder length locks back into a ponytail. Since he didn’t phase anymore he didn’t have to worry about how long his hair was. Did he miss phasing? Yes. Did he miss the pack? Yes. Was he afraid of them finding out the truth? Hell yes. He was terrified of the pack finding out the truth…the truth about him and the truth about Luka.

 

Seth shook his head. He couldn’t think about that. He and Luka weren’t well off but they were happy enough. His alarm going off in the other room made him change into his uniform and go back to the bedroom. Turning off the alarm he turned and gave Luka a bright smile as his son sat up and sleepily rubbed his eyes.

 

“Hey kiddo, time to get up.”

 

“’M still sleepy daddy.”

 

“I know kiddo, you can go back to sleep once you’re at Ms. Patty’s okay? Are you hungry? What do you want for breakfast?” Seth questioned as he made the bed.

 

“Pancakes!” Luka exclaimed, waking up more at the promise of food.

 

“Pancakes? We had pancakes yesterday,” Seth said, making a face. He was so sick of pancakes… but as it was… it was one of the few things he could afford.

 

“Pleeeeeeaaaaassssseeee?” Luka asked, blinking wide golden eyes up at him.

 

Seth sighed. “Alright, pancakes it is. I laid out your clothes for today; you wash your face and get ready while I make breakfast okay?”

 

“Okay daddy.”

 

Seth nodded and left the bedroom to make their breakfast.

 

Twenty minutes later Seth and Luka were eating their breakfast. As Luka finished up Seth put the dirty dishes in the sink and ran water over them. He would do them when he came in that night. He retrieved a few small toys, a couple of books and puzzles from the small living room off the kitchen for Luka to play with while with his babysitter, putting them in Luka’s Power Rangers backpack. Seth couldn’t wait for school to start back; it would be $25 a week back in his pocket. During the summer he paid Ms. Patty, Luka’s babysitter, for Luka’s lunch and supper. When Luka was in school he only needed to give her half of that since Luka ate lunch at school. Ms. Patty was an older woman who lived a floor below them. She loved Luka and was kind enough to watch him during the summer and after school until Seth got home. She refused to take full payment for watching his son but accepted the $50 a week to cover Luka’s food.

 

“You ready kiddo?” Seth questioned as he zipped up Luka’s backpack.

 

Luka finished his cup of juice and nodded. “Ready daddy.”

 

“Dishes in the sink please.”

 

Luka put his dirty dishes in the sink with Seth’s; he had to climb up onto a stool Seth kept for him because he was too short to reach the sink. Jumping off the stool Luka ran over to Seth and pulled his backpack on. Seth ran his fingers through Luka’s black hair before urging him toward the door.

 

\---

 

Seth wiped sweat from his forehead as he cleaned up his last tables for the night. The restaurant had closed and everyone was just cleaning up before leaving. He had just balanced the dish bucket on his hip when there was a tap on his shoulder. Looking back over his shoulder Seth smiled at his manager. “Hey Chris.”

 

“Seth, I have your paycheck here.”

 

Seth set the dish bucket on the table and turned to take the envelope from his manager. “Thanks, I’m really counting on this today.” He opened the envelope and soon realized there was another piece of paper in the envelope… it was pink. Seth looked up sharply at Chris. “Chris… what?”

 

“I’m sorry Seth; we’re having to let some people go.”

 

“But Chris, I-I have a rent payment, bills, a son to take care of!”

 

“I know Seth, I’m sorry.”

 

Seth blinked back tears. “What am I gonna do?”

 

Chris rested a hand on Seth’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “You’ll find something else, we all do.”

 

Seth sniffed, struggling to keep his composure. “I’ll just finish up here?”

 

“Thanks and I’m really sorry Seth.”

 

“I know Chris; you’ve always been good to me.”

 

\---

 

Seth buried his head in his hands as he rode the bus back to his apartment from getting his check cashed. He would be getting one more but after that… nothing. He had lost his job today. How was he going to pay the rent, pay bills, keep food on the table for him and Luka? He was barely scraping by as it was. The economy sucked… no one was hiring.

 

“What am I gonna do?” He whispered.

 

-x-

 

_Alice glanced at Jasper with a frown. He was more fidgety than she had ever seen him, his fingers tight on the leather of the steering wheel. He kept looking back toward Forks and she couldn’t figure out why. Nothing significant had happened to them in Forks to give him a deep connection with the place._

_Her gaze went blank as a vision overtook her. Jasper pulled the car over and told her he had to go. She felt the car start to move to the side of the road but just as quickly it was corrected and she had another vision, in this one Jasper kept driving._

 

-x-

 

Seth knocked on Mr. Smith’s door before even heading upstairs. He was late and he knew the man would be pissed but at least he wouldn’t have to deal with him anymore. After getting off the bus Seth had made a decision: he and Luka were leaving. He knew a new job wouldn’t come easy and he just… he needed help.

 

“Who is it?” Came the growl on the other side of the door.

 

“Seth Black,” he answered. Even after five years it still felt weird to not use ‘Clearwater’. But what choice did he have? The pack or his mother would have been able to find him easily if he had kept his real last name. He had seen the missing posters after he first disappeared.

 

The doors many locks came undone and then the door opened. “’Bout time kid, thought you said you’d have this by 6?”

 

“I got stuck at work,” Seth replied handing the rent money over. “But you won’t have to worry about me anymore.”

 

“Oh yeah? And why’s that?” Mr. Smith questioned as he counted the bills.

 

“I’m leaving. I lost my job tonight and I can’t afford to stay here.”

 

“Shit kid, that puts me in a real bind y’know?”

 

Seth clenched his teeth. Yeah, he knew. He was in a bind too. He didn’t really feel bad for his super, the man was a dick. “Sorry. Luka and I will be gone by the morning.”

 

Mr. Smith grunted and then slammed the door in Seth’s face. Seth winced as he stared at the door before he finally turned away and heading upstairs to get Luka from Ms. Patty. They had a bit of work to do before they could leave. On the third floor Seth went to apartment 3D and knocked.

 

“DADDY!”

 

Seth couldn’t help the smile that came to his lips at hearing Luka’s cry. The door opened a moment later and he kneeled down to catch Luka as the boy threw himself into Seth’s arms. “Oh my big boy, I missed you.”

 

“Missed you too daddy,” Luka said against Seth’s shoulder. Seth stood and stepped into the apartment closing the door behind him. Ms. Patty, who had opened the door for Luka, had already returned to her cooking. The smell was fantastic. Seth felt his stomach grumble in response.

 

“Hello Ms. Patty, that smells good.”

 

“Hello back Seth, and that’s good because there’s enough for you.”

 

“Oh you don’t have to do that-”

 

“Nonsense! I’ve already got it made, well partially anyway. You will eat it and you will love it.”

 

“Yes ma’am!” Seth said with a smile as he sat at the kitchen table. Luka ran back to the living room to watch TV, something he didn’t get to do in their apartment. Seth had never been able to afford a TV for them, he didn’t mind though, he was usually too tired and it encouraged Luka to read. “Was Luka good today?”

 

“An angel as always. How was work?”

 

“Could have been better,” Seth answered glumly.

 

“What happened?” Ms. Patty questioned. Seth was about to answer when Luka ran to him.

 

“Daddy! Lookit the picture I colored!” Luka thrust the picture into Seth’s hands and then waited expectantly to hear what Seth thought. Seth looked down at the picture, Luka’s coloring had gotten better but he was still having a hard time staying inside the lines.

 

“It’s beautiful Luka, are you going to give it to Ms. Patty for her to hang on her fridge?”

 

“Mhm!” Luka agreed. “I just need to sign it.”

 

“Okay, you go do that.” Seth watch Luka run back to where his crayons were laying.

 

“Seth.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Your day, why was it bad?”

 

Seth sighed. “I got fired.”

 

“Oh no!” Ms. Patty exclaimed.

 

“Yeah…” Seth ran a hand through his hair again which made him have to redo the ponytail. “And we’re leaving.”

 

“Leaving? But where will you go?”

 

Seth shrugged and the older woman frowned. She left the stove and went to a small jar that looked like a cookie jar. Seth’s eyes widened when she pulled out a wad of money bills. Ms. Patty counted out $500 of fifty and twenty dollar bills before she put the money away again. Turning to him she walked over and laid the money out on the table in front of him.

 

“Take that,” she stated.

 

Seth knew his mouth was hanging open but he couldn’t find the strength to close it. “H-how?”

 

Ms. Patty shrugged. “I save,” she replied as she went back to the stove. “My children never come to visit but they do send me money.”

 

“I can’t take this.”

 

Ms. Patty turned and pointed her wooden spoon at him. “You can and you will. I will not have the sweet little boy in there going hungry because you’re stubborn.” She went back to the stove and mixed the spaghetti she was making together with the sauce that had been heating. “You don’t know where you’re going or how long you’ll be without a job, that will at least keep you from starving for awhile if you’re careful.”

 

Seth blinked back tears for the third time that day as he gathered the bills and put them in his pocket. He stood and came up to hug the woman. “Thank you.”

 

Ms. Patty hugged him back before she cupped his cheek. “You’re a sweet boy Seth. Take care of Luka and take care of yourself.”

 

“I will,” Seth promised, though he didn’t know if he would be able to keep it.

 

“Supper’s ready,” Ms. Patty called as Seth got the dishes out for her. Luka came running into the kitchen and climbed up into a chair. Ms. Patty leaned down and kissed his head.

 

\---

 

After leaving Ms. Patty’s apartment, Seth let Luka play while he quickly packed everything he knew would fit in his car. Normally he took the bus to work because it was just easier but he did have a car for emergencies. This is what he considered an emergency.

 

He couldn’t say Luka was upset about leaving the crappy apartment he had practically grown up in. It was a really crappy apartment, hot water aside. No, the only real thing Luka was upset about was having to leave Ms. Patty. Seth was proud to say he had raised a respectful son and Luka loved the older woman like he would a grandmother.

 

At 2am Seth finally had everything packed in his 91 GM Prism. Gathering Luka into his arms and wrapping a blanket around him, Seth left the apartment. He slipped an envelope with his apartment key under Mr. Smith’s door. Placing Luka in the backseat and buckling him in, Seth kissed Luka’s forehead before closing the door. He was even more exhausted now but he didn’t dare sleep in his car in this neighborhood. They would get on the interstate and he’d stop at the first rest stop.

 

\---

 

The next day Seth stopped around 6pm to stretch his legs and get them a decent meal. He chose an inexpensive looking diner. The floor was clean, white tile while the booths were red, most of them faded and worn from age. The pattern under the counter was red and white checkered. There was no sign saying they had to wait to be seated so Seth led Luka to a booth in the back corner. A pay phone hung on the wall behind the booth so he wouldn’t have to leave Luka when he made the phone call he needed to make.

 

They had only been sitting for a couple of minutes when a waitress wearing a smile approached their table. Her red hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and the front of her apron was stained with something that looked like chocolate. “Hello there, my name is Lizzie and I’ll be your waitress tonight. How about we start with drinks?” She questioned.

 

Luka immediately exclaimed that he wanted chocolate milk. Seth stared at Lizzie, trying to place her accent. It wasn’t an accent he remembered from the Seattle area… but then it had been five years.

 

“And for you hun?”

 

Seth blinked and realized she had been waiting for his drink order. “Oh! I’m sorry, completely spaced out on you. I’ll have water.”

 

Lizzie nodded and lay menus in front of them. “I’ll get those drinks right out while you two decide what you want.” She winked at Seth before she turned and went behind the counter to fix their drinks.

 

Seth shook his head as he picked up the menu. Even before he had imprinted he knew he wasn’t interested in girls. “What are you going to have Luka? Hot dog, chicken fingers or a burger?”

 

Luka looked thoughtful, cocking his head in a way that was similar to _him_. “Chicken fingers, is it real chicken?” He questioned. Luka stilled his feet from where they had been lightly kicking the scuffed boarding under the booth.

 

“I bet this place gets them frozen,” Seth answered.

 

“Oh… well, yeah, chicken fingers.” Luka nodded making his decision final. Seth sighed; glad there wasn’t an argument over this. Sometimes Luka could be difficult when it came to his food. Seth had gotten used to cooking Luka’s meat medium rare, Luka liked it warm but not completely cooked. Seth figured that was the need for blood that made Luka like his food on the rare side.

 

When Lizzie returned with their drinks they placed their orders. Lizzie took their menus and went to check on her other customers. After she had walked away again Seth started talking to Luka about random things as he colored the coloring page Lizzie had brought for him. Once their food was brought they ate in mostly silence. Luka was still nibbling on his French fries when Seth pushed his plate away. Half his burger still lay on the plate but he was finished. He glanced behind himself at the phone.

 

“Luka, I’m going to make a phone call okay? You stay right here.”

 

“Where’s the phone?” Luka asked, looking up from the coloring page.

 

“Right here,” Seth said pointing behind him.

 

“Okay.” Luka nodded and went back to his coloring. Content that Luka was occupied and safe, Seth stood and went to the phone. Picking up the black device he vaguely wondered how often the cleaning staff cleaned the phone; it felt slightly grimy under his hand. Pushing the thought out of his mind he balanced the phone between his chin and shoulder as he dug change from his pocket.

 

The quarters were warm in his hand but they felt heavier than they should. Was he really doing the right thing? He and Luka could have stayed in Canada… he could have gotten unemployment for awhile… A stab of pain went through Seth’s stomach and he glanced at Luka. Yes, this was the right decision.

 

He inserted fifty cents into the slot and then dialed the number of Jacob and Billy Black’s house. Seth listened to the ring, turning so that he could watch Luka.

 

“Hello?” Seth’s heart pounded in his chest. It was Billy.

 

“Um… is Jacob there?”

 

Billy grunted and Seth heard him say, “Jacob, phone.”

 

A moment later he heard Jacob ask, “Who is it?”

 

“A guy, his voice sounds a bit familiar but I can’t place it,” Billy answered. Seth was a little hurt that Billy couldn’t place his voice. He and Seth’s father had been best friends for years. Seth had had plenty of talks with Billy. But he didn’t say anything, he just waited.

 

“Yo.”

 

Seth felt a little smile work its way to his lips at Jacob’s voice. Jacob had always been his idol and other than his imprint was the one he had missed the most in the past five years. “You still live with your dad?” It was always so fun to tease Jacob.

 

“Sorry?” He could hear the confusion in Jacob’s voice. That confusion nearly made Seth question his decision to call Jacob. Maybe this hadn’t been the best idea… “Hello?”

 

“I-I didn’t expect you to still be living with Billy after five years…”

 

“Well actually I was just visiting. Who is this?”

 

Seth chuckled softly. “Figures you wouldn’t remember.”

 

“Listen, if this is some sort of joke it’s not funny.”

 

“No joke.” No, this was something Seth could barely bring himself to do, there was no way it could be a joke.

 

“Then what do you want? Who is this?” Jacob questioned.

 

Seth paused; he listened to Jacob’s calm breathing on the other side of the line. The rhythmic sound was more comforting than he could ever admit. Finally he swallowed and answered. “…I thought of you as a big brother… you were my idol…”

 

The other side of the line was quiet for a couple of moments. Seth could just see Jacob, standing there, the phone cord wrapped around his finger. That intense look he got in his eyes when he was thinking about something very hard. “ _Seth_?”

 

“You always were smart, Jake.”

 

“Where are you?”

 

“A pay phone booth.”

 

“What city Seth? And why are you calling?” Seth’s grip on the phone tightened and he swallowed hard. Why had he done this? Why had he called Jacob? Why did he think Jacob would help him? “Seth?”

 

“I’m in… Seattle… Jake…” Seth felt his voice break and he hurriedly wiped tears from his eyes so Luka wouldn’t see him crying. “I-I’ve… fallen on hard times… I need help. I know it’s been… five years and I just… disa-fucking-ppeared all the sudden… but I don’t have anyone else.”

 

Seth heard Jacob sigh and for a moment he was worried Jacob would tell him not to come home. But then Jacob said, “Seth, you know you are always welcome here. You will always be a part of this family. Your mom and sister have been so worried about you.”

 

Seth cleared his throat. “I know, I saw the missing posters… but I just couldn’t come back…”

 

“What happened Seth?”

 

He went quiet again. Could he tell Jacob what had happened? His eyes landed on Luka and the answer was clear as a bell. No, he couldn’t.

 

“C’mon buddy, you know you can tell me anything.”

 

“I can’t… at least not here. If… if I come back, can I stay with you?” Seth turned away from Luka when his son looked up. He knew his voice sounded more than broken and he hadn’t meant to let his son see him like that.

 

“Of course, I want you to come home. I’ll help you get back on your feet.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“It’s a promise. Just come home.”

 

“Okay, I’ll come. Where’s your place now if you’re not staying with Billy? It’ll be late when I get there, probably midnight…if not later.” He had some things to take care of before they could get on the road again.

 

“That’s fine, I’ll be up. I actually live in Forks, 157 Wood Ave,” Jacob told him.

 

“That’s actually good… I was scared to come onto the rez.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Not here.” Seth saw the waitress approaching with their check. “I have to go.”

 

“Seth.”

 

“I have to go,” he repeated. “I’ll see you later.”

 

“Promise.”   
  
“I promise. Bye Jake… and thanks.”

 

“Bye.”   


\---

 

Seth hung up the pay phone and went back to the booth as Lizzie handed him the check. “Anything else I can get for you boys?” She asked.

 

“Ice cream!” Luka exclaimed.

 

Seth rolled his eyes. “No ice cream.”

 

“Aww!”

 

“No ice cream, but thank you. Pay up there?” Seth asked nodding to the cash register.

 

“Mhm,” Lizzie answered before walking away. Seth looked at the check and pulled out his wallet getting the money out.

 

“C’mon kiddo, we’ve gotta pay the library a visit. Hopefully they’re still open.”

 

Luka nodded and slipped out of the booth holding his coloring page. When they got to the cash register Luka held the page up to Lizzie. “For you.”

 

“For me? Well aren’t you a sweetheart,” she said taking the page. She moved quickly and before Seth knew it she was holding a big chocolate chip cookie out to Luka. Luka’s golden eyes grew wide and he accepted the cookie with a huge smile.

 

“Luka no, don’t take that.”

 

“But Daddy…”

 

“I said no.” Seth took the cookie and held it back out to Lizzie.

 

Lizzie frowned and shook her head. “I’m not taking it back.”

 

Seth sighed and started to pull out his wallet seeing he wasn’t going to win this battle. “How much?”

 

“It’s on the house,” Lizzie answered. She pushed a loose curl back away from her eyes as she smiled. Her lips shown with some sort of lip gloss.

 

Seth blinked but found himself smiling at the small act of kindness. “Thank you.” Seth paid and he and Luka left the diner.

 

\---

 

Seth hadn’t been in Forks for almost six years. Most places changed but not Forks. He didn’t even need to watch the street names as he drove by them; he hadn’t lived in Forks but had spent enough time there when he needed to get off the reservation. He glanced into the backseat where Luka was asleep. He yawned and turned down Wood Ave.

 

It was almost 1am and when he pulled into 157’s driveway. He could see the TV flickering through the front window. Seth sat for a moment staring at the light before he turned off his car and killed the headlights. Heaving a heavy sigh Seth undid his seatbelt and got out of the car.

 

Just as he closed the car door the front door of the house opened and Jacob appeared on the small porch. Seth’s heart started pounding again. Jacob didn’t look any different than he had the day Seth had disappeared. Jacob smiled at him as he stepped off the porch and Seth’s eyes teared up.

 

“Seth!” Seth could only respond with a hug just as tightly as the one that he was wrapped in. Jacob was so warm… it felt so good to feel that heat again.

 

“It’s so good to see you Jake,” he whispered.

 

“You too man… gosh, look at you. I mean, you still look the same… but not.” Seth knew what Jacob was seeing. He was twenty-one now, his hair was long and cut shaggily; he knew his eyes looked tired because he was, and because of everything that had happened in the past five years. Seth also knew that he was much thinner than he had been. “Are you hungry? I can whip something up real quick.”

 

“I’m actually really tired…”

 

“Oh, well that’s cool too. C’mon in, I’ll show you which room you can use while you’re here.” Jacob turned to go back into the house and Seth fought with himself for a moment before he spoke. Jacob would know sooner or later, and there was no use in stalling.

 

“Um… Jake?”

 

“Yeah, buddy?”

 

“There’s something you should know about.”

 

Jacob turned to face him again. “What’s that?”

 

Seth swallowed hard before walking to the back door on the right side of his car. Opening it he leaned in for a moment and then pulled back out… with the sleeping Luka in his arms. Seth turned and watched as Jacob’s eyes widened. This was a shock… but Seth knew the true shock would come when Jacob saw Luka’s eyes.

 

“Seth?”   
  
Luka stirred at the sound of Jacob’s voice. He yawned and blinked his bright golden eyes sleepily at Seth first and then Jacob. Seth watched Jacob’s face and his body, ready to protect Luka with his life if it came to that. He could see Jacob’s face tighten and his posture turned tense. Seth’s grip on Luka tightened.   
  
“Jake… please… this is my son, Luka.”   
  
Seth watched as Jacob took a few deep breaths. He had always been the best at controlling himself. Seth relaxed when Jacob did.

 

“Come inside Seth. Do you have bags?”

 

“In the trunk.”

 

“I’ll get them and then… we need to talk. I know you’re tired, but I have some questions that can’t wait.”   
  
Seth nodded and swallowed hard again. “Who’s that, daddy?” Luka asked his eyes watching Jacob’s movements.

 

“He’s a friend, he’s going to help us,” Seth answered. “I hope.”   


\---

 

“’M tired daddy,” Luka mumbled rubbing his eyes. Seth sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Luka’s hair as he pulled the blanket up with his other hand.

 

“I know kiddo, go back to sleep. I’ll be in here in a little bit okay?”

 

“Okay…” Seth leaned down and kissed Luka’s temple. He took a pillow and put it behind Luka’s back so he wouldn’t fall off the bed. The bed was placed against the wall so he didn’t have to worry about the other side. Seth yawned as he stood and turned the light off. He closed the door all but a crack and went to the kitchen where Jacob was waiting.

 

Seth blinked in surprise when he saw a once frozen pizza and drinks sitting on the table. Jacob was already sitting and motioned for Seth to do the same across from him. “We have to have a talk, and what’s a serious talk without food and drink? Besides, you’re too thin.”

 

“I’m not-” Seth glanced down at himself; he turned slightly trying to see his whole body. This was just an act. He knew he had lost a lot of weight. Without his shirt his ribs stood out more than they should, his fingers were frail looking, he didn’t have a slim build anymore, he was just plain skinny. But he wasn’t going to admit that out loud.

 

“You’re too thin,” Jacob stated leveling him with a look.

 

Seth sighed and took the seat across from Jacob. At the sight of the pizza his stomach started to growl. He didn’t have as much of an appetite as he did when he was phasing, but he still ate more than a normal guy… at least before he had started to get sicker. Picking up a slice of pizza, he bit into it, his eyes falling closed as he savored the taste.

 

“So…”

 

Seth opened his eyes and looked at Jacob. He swallowed and took a quick drink. “Where do you want me to start?” He asked.

 

“How about why you left,” Jacob suggested.

 

Seth took another bite of his slice of pizza thinking about his words carefully. Finally he decided that being blunt and not beating around the bush would be the best idea.

 

“I imprinted.”

 

Jacob blinked and then blinked again. He leaned forward suddenly very interested. “You imprinted?”

 

Seth nodded chewing the bite he had just taken. Seth tapped his fingers against the tabletop in a show of nerves. He really didn’t want to talk about this but Jacob wasn’t going to leave it alone. “It’s just like Sam and Quil always said. He became my center of gravity.”

 

“He?”

 

Rubbing his tired eyes, Seth nodded again. “He. You’ve seen Luka’s eyes, I’m sure you’ve figured it out.”

 

“Wait a minute! You imprinted. And now you’re saying that Luka is ‘his’ son!? B-but you’re a guy!”

 

“Yeah, it was a shock to me too, though not the reason I left. I didn’t know about Luka for another three months after that.”

 

Jacob took a deep breath and sat back. “Okay… so, you imprinted. Apparently it was on one of the Cullens, one of the guys. And three months after the imprint and you left… you found out you were… pregnant?”

 

“Yeah.” Seth grabbed another piece of pizza. “I was so scared my body was reacting from the imprint.”

 

“He didn’t go with you when you left?”

 

Seth’s face fell and Jacob felt bad for asking. “No, I haven’t seen him since that night,” Seth said quietly. Jacob reached out and lay what he hoped was a comforting hand on Seth’s wrist, even as anger surged through him.

 

“That bastard! We know from the other imprints that have happened that the imprintee feels something too. He would have had to been some asshole to just leave you like that,” Jacob growled. His hand tightened around Seth’s wrist. Seth was too good, to pure to have been through something like this. Of any of them Seth should have gotten the perfect happy ending.

 

Seth closed his eyes and leaned back against his chair as he listened to Jacob’s rant. He had been deeply hurt when he had woken up in the forest alone. He was still hurting. “It hurts Jacob…”

 

“Yeah Seth, that’s how the imprint works, well we think at least. If you’re not around your imprint then it starts to hurt, especially if the imprint is rejected or ignored.”

 

“It’s killing me,” Seth stated.

 

“What?” Jacob asked.

 

“Not seeing him, it’s killing me. I’ve been trying to deny it but five years…” Seth buried his hands in his hair, staring down at the table. “I’ve noticed that I’ve been getting weaker lately, tired more easily.”

 

“And you’re sure-” Jacob started but Seth cut him off.

 

“Sick! Jacob, I get _sick_.”

 

“Have you tried to find him?”

 

Seth nodded. “Before I knew about Luka I searched and searched but I never found a single trace of him. After Luka was born… well I had other priorities.” Seth yawned widely and blinked sleepily at Jacob. He looked a lot like the kid when he did that, Jacob noticed. “Can we finish this in the morning? I’m really tired.”

 

“Yeah,” Jacob agreed reluctantly. “It’s pretty late. I have to work tomorrow, but there’s plenty of food in the house so you guys help yourselves until I get in, okay?”

 

“Okay and thanks Jake, I really appreciate this.”

 

“Any time Seth. Oh, one more thing.”

 

Seth paused in the doorway of the kitchen and looked back over his shoulder. “Yeah?”

 

“Which Cullen was it?”

 

Seth swallowed and looked at the ceiling. “Jasper.”

 

\---

 

_Seth sniffed the ground as he neared the border. It was nearly 2am and nothing had happened all night. Fun stuff like a rogue vampire crossing the border never happened when he was on patrol. Seth paused, yawning and stretching before he trotted on._

_Suddenly a new smell crossed his path and Seth concentrated on it. It was sweet… but enticing? Sweet had to mean it was a vampire right? Seth felt adrenaline course through his veins and he gave a wolfish grin. Maybe this patrol wouldn’t be as boring as it normally was. Before howling for the others to give chase, Seth decided to check the smell out himself. It could just be one of the Cullens._

_Following the smell, Seth went about a mile before he found the source of the scent. Seth froze when he saw the vampire. It was one of the Cullens, the golden eyes told him that but that wasn’t why he froze._

_The world shifted for Seth, his vision narrowed onto this one being. Was this what Sam meant when he said that his imprint had become his gravity? Wait a minute… imprint, yes that was it. Seth had imprinted; he was sure of it, more sure of that than anything else in his life. He crossed the border wanting to be closer to the other._

_The other was tense and watching each step Seth took cautiously. But Seth could also tell that the vampire was curious as to why he was approaching. Seth gave the other a wolfish grin, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as his tail wagged. After these actions the vampire relaxed somewhat, but Seth could tell that he was still ready to spring should the need arise. Seth stepped even closer and placed his head under the cold hand, encouraging him to pat or scratch his head and ears. It took a moment but finally the vampire responded doing just that. Seth could feel the other’s confusion._

_“Shift, wolf.”_

_God! His voice was like velvet, it even had a slight southern lilt to it. Seth couldn’t ignore the command, and it was a command, from his imprint. Stepping back, he phased back into his human form. He didn’t bother with his shorts, not feeling body shy at all. Seth smiled widely. “Hi.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Why what?” There were a lot of why’s running through his mind so he wasn’t sure which the vampire meant._

_“Why did you not attack me?”_

_“We have a treaty with you guys, plus I don’t think you’re that bad,” Seth replied._

_“Why did you approach me?”_

_Please keep talking… “Your smell… it’s enticing to me.” That had to be an effect of the imprint._

_“Enticing? Interesting choice of words.”_

_“Why? Because I stink to you?” Seth pouted at the thought._

_“Quite the opposite actually. I find your smell…enticing as well.” The young wolf smelled similar to the female wolves they had hunted in the winter…_

_“You do?” Seth hated that he sounded so hopeful._

_“Perhaps too much so.”_

_“Huh?” That’s when he felt it… raw arousal and lust. “_ Oh _.” Seth could feel himself responding to his imprint’s arousal. His body was thrumming with energy as his imprint stepped closer._

_“This may seem rather forward of me but… may I?”_

_God, he was so close! Just a couple more inches and their lips would be touching! Seth swallowed. “Please?” The word came out as a whisper._

_That whisper was all it took. The other’s cold lips were pressed against the warmth of Seth’s lips. Seth’s eyes fell closed and he groaned into the kiss. It felt wonderful. Seth pressed himself against the vampire’s hard body. This was more than he could have hoped for, more than he could have dreamed._

_When the kiss ended, he wanted more and tried to lean forward to catch those lips again. Chuckling caused cool breath to brush over his lips and Seth opened his eyes halfway to look up into the golden eyes. “I take that to mean you enjoyed that little wolf?”_

_Seth could only nod. His lips were captured again, this time being teased open by a cold tongue. Seth found his arms wrapping themselves around the vampire’s neck and before he knew it he was pressed against the forest floor, the other’s body on top of his._

_“What’s your name?” He asked breathlessly._

_The other stared at him for a moment and Seth thought he wasn’t going to answer. But finally the other’s mouth opened. “Jasper.”_

_“Jasper,” Seth tested, finding that he loved the way the name came off his tongue. From the look on Jasper’s face he liked it too._

_“And yours?” Jasper questioned._

_“Seth.”_

_“Well Seth, I would like to continue if you would.”_

_“You could do anything to me and I’d let you willingly,” Seth replied._

_“Perfect.”_

_Perfect couldn’t even begin to describe that night for Seth. His imprint accepted him, though he hadn’t explained the imprint. They made love for hours there on the forest floor. Seth had never felt so complete. When he fell asleep, Jasper was there running fingers through his hair and laying gentle kisses on his face, but when he woke Jasper was nowhere in sight._

_Once he realized that Jasper was truly gone it slowly sank in what had happened the night before. He had imprinted on a Cullen, a vampire. Seth wrapped his arms around himself and shivered even though he wasn’t cold. What was he going to do? The pack would kill him; they hated vampires and barely tolerated the Cullens. A soft whine left his throat… he didn’t want to die._

_Doing the only thing he could, he phased and started to run. Seth was thankful that he was the only one on patrol that night and the rest of the pack seemed to be taking advantage of that by sleeping or something that kept them from being phased. First, he ran to the Cullens, wanting to find Jasper, but the house was empty. Had they abandoned it? Another whine left Seth’s throat at the thought of not seeing his imprint again. Without any other options, he ran back into the forest, running away from the Reservation. When he could, he jumped into the river and ran in the water to throw off his scent. He would run until he thought he was safe._

 

\---

 

Seth gasped and sat up. His chest rose and fell quickly as he sucked in breath after breath. That dream… it had been ages since the last time he’d had that dream. Seth ran a hand through his hair, his eyes closing as he pictured Jasper’s face. His heart gave a painful thud and pain laced through his stomach. “Jasper…” He whispered. It had to be telling Jacob the night before. That was the only thing that could have brought it back. Seth’s eyes went to his right to check on Luka. He didn’t know what time it was. Seth froze, Luka wasn’t there.

 

His heart started pounding frantically. Seth threw the blankets back, searching them for his son. “Luka? Luka!” He moved to get out of bed and tripped, falling to the floor where the blankets had tangled around his ankles. Seth groaned as the room spun but he pushed it back. He had to find Luka. Seth kicked free of the blankets and got to his feet moving for the door. Just before his hand reached the doorknob the door was pushed open slowly from the other side. “Luka?” He asked.

 

The door continued to open and Luka stood on the other side, still in his clothes from the previous day. Seth cursed himself for being too tired to change Luka the night before. “Right here daddy.”

 

Seth sighed as he sank back to sit on the bed and held his arms open. His heart was still racing but now that Luka was in front of him it started to calm. Luka climbed onto the bed and into his lap. Seth kissed Luka’s head as he hugged him. “I was scared when you weren’t here.”

 

“Sorry daddy. I woke up a little while ago but didn’t want to wake you…you looked so happy.”

 

“Happy?”

 

“Mhm, you were smiling.”

 

So the dream didn’t bring back just bad memories… “What were you doing?”

 

“Watching TV, that guy…”

 

“Jacob. Uncle Jake to you.”

 

Luke blinked wide golden eyes up at him and Seth knew he’d have to explain about his family, his pack. “Uncle Jake has awesome cartoon channels!”

 

Seth chuckled and tickled Luka until his son was laughing too. “Are you hungry?” Both their stomachs growled at the same time and Seth laughed again. “Well I think that answers that question. What should we have?” Luka started to open his mouth but Seth caught him off. “Not pancakes.”

 

Luka pouted and shrugged. “What does Uncle Jake have?”

 

“I don’t know, how about we go look?”

 

Luka nodded and hopped off the bed. He waited for Seth to stand before taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen. Once Luka was sitting in a chair at the kitchen table Seth started to search the refrigerator and cabinets. He was pleased that Jacob kept his house well stocked. “How about bacon and eggs?”

 

“Yeah! We haven’t had bacon in forever!” Luka exclaimed. Seth nodded as he got the items out and located two skillets to cook them in. He wanted to give Luka the very best life he could but lately… it hadn’t been that good. If it hadn’t been for Luka he wouldn’t have accepted Jacob’s help… of course, if it hadn’t been for Luka he would already be dead. But now he was accepting the help Jacob offered and he was going to pay him back… somehow.

 

While he was going through the motions of cooking, Seth realized he hadn’t left a forwarding address for his last paycheck. Turning the burners as low as they would go he grabbed the phone from the wall and placed a collect call to the restaurant. As he kept the eggs moving he waited for the manager to pick up, not sure if it would be Chris or not.

 

“Queen’s Man Bistro.” It was Chris.

 

“Chris, its Seth. I just realized that I didn’t leave a forwarding address for my last check.”

 

“It’s not going to be the same as the last one?” Chris questioned.

 

“No, I’ve moved.”

 

“That was quick. Okay, where are you?”

 

“Forks, Washington. I have… friends here.”

 

“I’m glad you have someone to help you Seth.”

 

Seth smiled, Chris had always been really good to he and Luka. They had gone on one date but Seth couldn’t get past the loneliness caused by his imprint so it hadn’t worked out. But they had been friendly after that one date. “Me too Chris. My forwarding address is 157 Woods Ave, Forks, WA 98331.”

 

It was a moment before Chris answered and Seth knew he had been writing the address down. “Alright, I’ll take care of it. Be safe alright?”

 

“I’ll try. Bye.” Seth hung up the phone and went back to finishing his and Luka’s breakfast.

 

Soon they were eating their breakfast. After, Luka went to watch cartoons while Seth cleaned the kitchen. He wasn’t a slob and definitely didn’t want to be a bad house guest and make Jacob think he was. If he knew what time Jacob got home from work, he would have supper ready… it would be nice to repay Jacob in at least that way… Before going to the living room, Seth laid out some steak from the freezer.

 

“What’cha watching kiddo?”

 

Luka tipped his head back from where he was sitting on the floor to look at Seth. “Hey Arnold,” he answered. “Wanna watch?”

 

“Sure.” Seth came around and sat on the couch. He glanced around Jacob’s living room while Luka’s attention went back to the TV. He smiled when he found a picture of the entire pack sitting on the end table by the couch. “Luka, come here,” he said picking up the picture.

 

Luka looked back at him, at the TV and then climbed into Seth’s lap. “What?”

 

“These are all your uncles and aunts,” Seth told him wrapping an arm around Luka’s waist. Seth grinned as he watched Luka’s eyes widen.

 

“All of them?!” Luka asked in shock.

 

“Well… by blood only one is. This is your Aunt Leah, my older sister. But all these others… Sam, Emily who is married to Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Jacob, Colin and Brady are all your uncles because we were that close once.”

 

“Not anymore?” Luka questioned, looking up at him.

 

“No… I haven’t talked to any of them except Jacob since before you were born.”

 

“How come?”

 

Seth was quiet as he stared at the picture. “A few different reasons,” he finally said. “I don’t know how to explain it.”

 

Luka stared up at Seth for a few moments. Seth’s eyes stayed on the picture. Finally Luka leaned up and kissed Seth’s cheek. “I love you, daddy.”

 

Seth’s eyes teared up and he hugged Luka. “I love you too, kiddo.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Jacob got home he was greeted with the smells of grilled steak and baking French fries. His stomach grumbled in response and he smiled as he hung his keys up. He could hear Seth in the kitchen, humming as he moved about. The other smell, the mix of shifter and vampire blood, came from the living room. Glancing in Jacob saw Luka sitting on the floor coloring as some cartoon played on TV. Part of him wanted to rip the kid apart but another part wanted to go and join the kid and find out about him. He was Seth’s son after all.

 

“Jake? That you?” Seth called from the kitchen.

 

“Who else would have a key to my house?” Jacob replied as he stepped into the kitchen.

 

Seth shrugged. “I’m making steak and French fries.”

 

“I know, I could smell it outside. It smells great!”

 

Seth smiled. “It’ll be ready in fifteen minutes. I wasn’t sure when you got home so I waited until 5:30 to start cooking.” Seth then disappeared out the back door to check the steaks he had on the grill.

 

Jacob heard something move behind him and he turned only to find Luka’s golden eyes peeking at him over the couch. They stared at each other until Jacob forced himself to relax. He smiled at Luka and the little boy returned the smile. “Hi Uncle Jake.”

 

“Uncle Jake?”

 

“That’s what daddy said you were. I gots lots of uncles but only one real aunt…though there’s another in there I think. Daddy showed me them in that picture today.” Luka pointed to the one of the whole pack that had been taken three years before.

 

Jacob’s smile melted into something easier. This kid was adorable. “Well you’ve got a couple of cousins now. Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily had twins two years ago and Uncle Jared and Aunt Kim had a baby last year.”

 

Luka’s eyes widened. “Will I get to meet them?”

 

Seth came back inside at that moment with the steaks on a plate. “Well, that’ll be up to your daddy,” Jacob said.

 

Seth raised an eyebrow. “What will be up to me?”

 

“If Luka gets to meet all his uncles and aunts and his grandmother.”

 

“I have a grandmother too?!”

 

“You sure do kid.”

 

“Jacob.” The elder looked at Seth, frowning at the growl. “I don’t know if we’ll be staying long enough for all that to happen. Don’t get his hopes up.”

 

“Sure you are!” Jacob replied. “I’m gonna help you get back on your feet remember? Can’t do that if you plan to leave in a couple of days.”

 

Seth stared at Jacob and Jacob stared back. The staring match lasted for almost five minutes before Seth finally gave in and looked away. “Fine… I’ll think about it.”

 

\---

 

“When do you plan to tell everyone?” Billy Black asked.

 

Jacob shrugged. “When Seth decides I can.”

 

Billy snorted. “You always gave that boy too much freedom.”

 

“Hey, I’ll have you know, Seth would make a great beta,” Jacob stated.

 

“I’m sure he would.” Billy’s voice had just a touch of amusement to it.

 

“Dad, I actually need to ask you a question concerning the old stories and legends…” Jacob hadn’t been sure how to approach this subject and he still wasn’t sure this was the right way but it was the only thing that had come to mind.

 

“What about them?”

 

“Uh… do any of them mention… well, when someone imprints… can it be…”

 

“Oh for heaven’s sake Jake, get it out!”

 

Jacob took a deep breath. “Do any of the legends or stories mention a shifter imprinting on another guy?”

 

Billy frowned. Where had that come from? “Jake, did you…?”

 

“No! Not me! I would date guys but I would date girls just the same. No, I ask because Seth, well he imprinted on a guy.”

 

“That doesn’t make any sense. The point of imprinting is to find the one who would be most likely to be able to pass along the shifter gene.”

 

“Yeah, well, there’s more,” Jacob said.

 

“How much more?”

 

“Seth got pregnant by this guy.”

 

Billy let his breath out in a long sigh and pressed his fingers to his temples.

 

\---

 

A week later, Jacob returned from work with great news. He was smiling when he slammed the door of his truck shut. His driveway was big enough that his truck could fit beside Seth’s car with just enough room to spare. Jacob’s mused for a moment how right that single fact fit. Whistling Jacob tossed his keys into the air but missed catching them. Jacob groaned as his foot hit them before he could pick them up.

 

His keys settled next to the passenger side of Seth’s car. Leaning down he picked them up and just happened to glance inside the car. A bottle of Coke sat in the cup holder from Seth’s trip; there were a few toys in the backseat and some document looking papers laying the front seat. Official looking documents. Jacob’s curiosity rose and he tipped his head to see better.

 

A lot of the words were too small to read from this angle but he could make out the words “custody of a minor”. Jacob frowned and glanced at the house. What was Seth planning? Well… if he was going to find Jasper it would make sense if Seth wanted to make sure Jasper couldn’t take Luka away… Seth loved Luka more than anything so that made perfect sense.

 

Jacob nodded to himself and continued into the house where he found Seth cooking once more, not that he was complaining since Seth was a great cook. “I got you an interview!”

 

Seth blinked and turned to look at Jacob. “You did? Where?”

 

“It’s in Port Angeles. This place near where I work needs a secretary basically, but also someone to run errands,” Jacob explained.

 

“Daddy’s gonna have a job again?” Luka asked poking his head over the couch.

 

“Well he has to go for an interview first, but I bet with your dad’s personality they’ll love him,” Jacob answered. He was slowly getting more used to Luka’s presence. He actually liked Luka now though he still had moments when his instincts urged him to rip the kid to pieces. “Sound like something you would do?”

 

“Sounds better than my last job,” Seth answered with a smile. Since getting there, he and Luka had barely left Jacob’s house aside from going out in the front or back yard and they were both starting to get a little anxious. “When do they want me for an interview?”

 

Jacob fished his wallet out of his pocket and handed him a card. “Friday, 1pm.” Seth took the card with a nod, tucking it into his pocket before he returned to cooking. “What are you making?”

 

“I’ve already finished the pork chops and buttered potatoes, now I’m finishing up the banana pudding,” Seth answered pouring the pudding over the graham crackers and pieces of banana.

 

Jacob groaned in appreciation. “I’m going to be so fat!”

 

Seth snorted. “Not likely.”

 

“When was the last time you phased?” Jacob questioned leaning against the oak doorframe. He crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Seth. Seth’s hand stilled and he knew he had hit a nerve. “Seth?”

 

“Shh, Luka doesn’t know.”

 

Jacob’s eyes widened and he glanced back at the living room to see if the boy had heard, but Luka was playing with some army men that he had picked up for him a couple of days prior. “He doesn’t _know_?”

 

Seth shook his head. He finished spreading the pudding and put the bowl in the sink, running water in it so it would be easier to clean later. “I didn’t have the opportunity to show him before.”

 

“He’s never asked about his dad?”

 

Seth was quiet for a moment. He thought about Jasper all the time but he never spoke about him. “It’s something we don’t talk about.”

 

“What about his eyes? He hasn’t questioned their color or why he likes meat raw rather than well done?”

 

“We don’t talk about it!” Seth hissed as he gripped the oak counter near the sink. Jacob frowned but uncrossed his arms and held up his hands in a submissive motion. He didn’t want to push Seth further than needed.

 

“Okay, okay, sorry… but you know you should right?”

 

Seth shook his head again. “Someone might find out about my being here.” He looked sharply at Jacob. “You haven’t told have you?”

 

Jacob sighed. “No, I haven’t told. I’ve phased since you got here but I’m good at hiding what I don’t want known. Only person who knows you’re here other than me is dad.”

 

“And he hasn’t told anyone?”

 

“You think you’d still be alone here if he had?”

 

Seth looked thoughtful. “Good point. Get the plates and cups.” He put pot holders on the table and then moved the pans of food onto them.

 

Jacob took that to mean that their conversation was over… for now. This wasn’t something he was going to leave alone. Seth needed the pack connection; he was convinced that was why Seth was suffering as much as he was, aside from not seeing his imprint for five years. A small smirk appeared on his lips as he mused about how at home Seth looked in his kitchen. Shaking his head he turned to the living room to call for Luka. “Yo kid, supper.”

 

Luka came into the kitchen from the living room and climbed up into what had become his chair. “Smells good, daddy.”

 

Seth smiled and gave Luka his portions before setting the plates and bowls of food on the table so Jacob could get his. Jacob watched as Seth got his own plate and wasn’t happy with how much Seth put on it. Seth wasn’t eating enough but it wasn’t something he dared to approach in front of Luka.

 

“Jake…” Seth started.

 

“Hm?” Jacob questioned, his mouth full.

 

“I can’t go for that interview on Friday at one.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“There’s no one to watch Luka and he’s too young to stay by himself. I doubt they want me bringing my son to an interview.”

 

Jacob thought the answer was obvious. Leah or Sue would be thrilled to watch Luka but he avoided that particular battle. “I don’t have to work Friday. I could watch the kid.”

 

Luka and Seth both looked at him with similar expressions and Jacob had to grin at how alike they were. “You would do that?” Seth questioned, looking unsure. He had caught Jacob staring at Luka with a murderous expression a couple of times. He trusted Jacob to never act on it while he was around… but if he was gone…

 

“Sure,” Jacob said with a shrug. “You wanna stay with your Uncle Jake for a couple hours kid?”

 

Luka glanced at Seth and then back at him. “Okay.”

 

“Great! It’s settled then.” Jacob nodded, making the point final.

 

\---

 

“Are you _sure_ you’ll be okay with him?” Seth pressed.

 

“We’ll be fine! Go to your interview and good luck,” Jacob replied.

 

Seth sighed. “Alright, I’m going.” He leaned down over the back of the couch and kissed Luka’s head. “Be good for Uncle Jake.”

 

“Promise!”

 

Jacob waited five minutes after he heard Seth drive away before he looked at Luka. “Let’s get out of this house kid.”

 

Luka looked up from his book, excitement coming to his face. “Really?!”

 

Jacob grinned. “Yup! Let’s get outta here while your dad is gone.”

 

Luka closed his book with a snap and jumped off the couch. He ran to the room he and Seth were still sharing, Jacob had another room in his house but Seth wanted to keep Luka close after sharing the same bedroom with him for five years. Moments later, he reappeared changed out of his pajamas and into a shorts and t-shirt. He struggled to get his socks on without stopping. Jacob laughed watching him.

 

“Easy kid, no rush.” Luka huffed out a breath and sat on the floor, pulling his socks and shoes on.

 

“Ready!”

 

Jacob nodded. “Come with me.” He led Luka outside to the garage. Pushing the door open, making a mental note to oil the squeaky hinges, he had to grin at Luka’s gasp. “Ever seen a custom motorcycle kid?” Jacob found it amusing as hell that Luka actually stopped to think about this question.

 

“Maybe,” Luka finally answered. “But it didn’t look like this.” Luka’s nose crinkled at the strong smell of gasoline and oil. “You need to clean.”

 

Jacob laughed as he walked around the motorcycle. The frame he had gotten from the junkyard, everything else he had either had to get or fix himself. He had painted it black but all the highlights were bright silver. “I built this myself,” Jacob told him as he got the spare helmet down from a shelf.

 

“Wow, cool!” Jacob grinned and kneeled down to strap the helmet on Luka’s head. “Could you teach me Uncle Jake?”

 

“To build a motorcycle?”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

Jacob steadied Luka until he got used to the weight of the helmet.

 

“Well not all of it… but I could start explaining it. You would understand better when you’re older,” Jacob told him.

 

“Will you help me build one when I’m older then?”

 

Jacob thought about that for a moment. It would be a great bonding opportunity for them… “Sure kid, when you’re older we’ll build you a motorcycle.”

 

“Yes!” Luka cheered as he fell over.

 

“You okay kid?” Jacob questioned, trying not to laugh.

 

“This thing is heavy,” Luka replied and he got back to his feet.

 

“It is, but it’ll protect your head in case you fall.”

 

“Oh. Can we go now?”

 

“Sure thing.”

 

-x-

 

_Alice paused in her hunt to look back at Jasper. He had stopped and was staring up at the full moon, a look of pure concentration on his face. Alice swayed slightly as he projected a wave of longing so strong that she had to brace herself against a tree._

_“Jasper…” She whispered. Just as she whispered his name a wolf howled in the distance._

_Jasper whipped around, a brief look of happiness on his face before he came to a realization and his expression fell. “Let’s continue,” he stated moving away from the direction of the howl._

_Alice watched him with a puzzled expression. Jasper had been happy to hear the wolf’s howl? Why?_

 

-x-

 

Seth never made it to his interview.

 

Just minutes after leaving Jacob’s, he was overcome with a horrible pain in his stomach. This wasn’t new; it had been happening for the past year… but it had been steadily getting worse. Pulling over in the grocery parking lot, Seth laid his seat back and waited for the pain to pass. He must have fallen asleep because it was twenty minutes later when the sound of a motorcycle woke him.

 

Sitting up, Seth looked around for the source of the sound, remembering how Jacob had rebuilt a motorcycle with Bella. Sure enough, he saw Jacob’s broad form zooming through the grocery store parking lot. Normally the sight would have made him smile, but instead Seth could only watch with his mouth open. Sitting in front of Jacob on the motorcycle was Luka!

 

Seth didn’t mind Jacob riding a motorcycle; Jacob could take care of himself. But Luka was a baby. His baby! Motorcycles were dangerous! Oh… Jacob would be getting an earful when he got back… Seth almost started his car then and there but another pain hit him and it was all he could do to lay back down, cursing.

 

\---

 

“Luka. Go play in the bedroom. Your Uncle Jake and I have to have a talk,” Seth stated as he came into the house. He crossed his arms over his chest and fixed a glare on Jacob.

 

Luka knew that tone of Seth’s voice. He hadn’t heard it very often but he knew what it meant. His daddy was mad. Luka scrambled off of Jacob’s lap and headed back toward the bedroom. He paused in the hallway, he had to know. “Is Uncle Jake in trouble?”

 

“Big trouble. Now go and close the door.”

 

Luka swallowed hard and glanced at his uncle. Jacob looked completely calm and he didn’t understand it.

 

“Luka!”

 

Luka let out a small “eep!” sort of sound as he ran to the bedroom and closed the door.

 

“Well someone’s pissed. Did the interview go that badly?” Jacob questioned.

 

“How dare you Jacob! How _dare_ you!” Seth yelled.

 

“How dare I what?”

 

“I saw you and Luka on that blasted motorcycle of yours!” Jacob’s eyes widened. “Oh yeah, I saw and no I’m not happy. Luka is too little to be riding a motorcycle!”

 

“I gave him a helmet,” Jacob defended.

 

“And if you had had an accident his little body could have been crushed by the bike! Oh yes, thank you so much for keeping only his head safe,” Seth hissed.

 

Jacob took a deep breath. “Seth, I swear to you that I would never let anything happen to Luka. If there had been an accident I would have used my own body to protect him.”

 

Seth looked ready to really lay into him but then he blinked. “Y-you would?”

 

Jacob nodded. “As long as you and Luka are staying with me, you two come first. I wouldn’t let anything happen to you either, you know.”

 

Seth could only stare at Jacob. His fists clenched at his sides. “I’m still pissed at you,” he stated before turning and leaving the house, slamming the door behind him.

 

“And that’s okay,” Jacob said to no one with a small smile.

 

\---

 

 

“C’mon Luka, time for bed. I’ll tell you a story,” Seth said.

 

“I want Uncle Jake to tell me a story!”

 

Seth sighed, swallowing the bile that rose in his throat. He was going to throw up… he needed to get Luka in bed before that happened. “Luka… please…”

 

“No! I want Uncle Jake!”

 

“It’s okay Seth, go take a shower, I’ll tell the kid a story,” Jacob told him, standing.

 

“Yay!”

 

“You don’t have to indulge him, Jake,” Seth said softly.

 

“I don’t, but I’m going to. That’s my job as an uncle. Go on, take your shower. You look like you need it.”

 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

 

Jacob pushed Seth toward the bathroom playfully. “Go.”

 

“Yes, Alpha.” It came out naturally, Jacob hadn’t been Alpha when he had left but they all knew he should have been. It wasn’t a surprise now that Jacob was the Alpha of the pack. Seth turned and went to the bathroom. He barely got the tub turned on when the urge to throw up really hit him. Turning, Seth barely got the toilet seat up before he lost control of his supper. He was thankful that the running water covered up the sound. He didn’t want Jacob or Luka knowing how sick he was. When he finished, Seth flushed the toilet and, trembling, he undressed and got into the shower.

 

\---

 

“So then the knight drove his sword through the dragon’s heart!” Jacob told Luka. The little boy gasped, his golden eyes wide as he listened to the story. Luka held his blanket to his chest.

 

“What happened then, Uncle Jake?!”

 

“Well, once the dragon faded away, the knight ran into the castle, up the stairs to the tallest tower where the princess was sleeping. The princess did not wake when the knight entered the room so he approached the bed she was laying on. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen… slowly he leaned down and…”

 

Jacob’s eyes slid over to the figure he could see in his peripheral vision. Seth stood leaning against the doorway listening to his story, his hair still dripping from his shower. If he had been looking he would have noticed the way Seth’s arms were crossed over his stomach, how tightly his hands were holding onto his arms. But Jacob didn’t notice.

 

“And then?” Luka prompted.

 

“And then the knight pressed a kiss to the princess’ lips, hoping that his kiss would wake her.”

 

“Ewww!”

 

“Ew?” Jacob blinked. “Why ew?”

 

“Kissing is gross!”

 

From his spot by the door, Seth chuckled. At that moment, well maybe a little before, Seth knew he had forgiven Jacob about the motorcycle incident. Jacob grinned and ruffled Luka’s hair. “You’ll change your mind about that when you’re older, kid. Now it’s sleep time.”

 

As if on cue, Luka yawned. “But… did the princess wake up?” He lay down and snuggled under the blanket.

 

“She did, when the knight kissed her, it broke the spell.”

 

“And they lived happily ever after?”

 

“And they lived happily ever after,” Jacob confirmed. “Now, sleep time, kid.”

 

Luka yawned again. “G’night, Uncle Jake.”

 

“Good night, Luka.” Jacob stood, realizing then that Seth had left at some point. Walking to the door, he turned out the light and closed the door all but a crack as he had seen Seth do. Going to the living room, he found Seth sitting in an arm chair with a notepad in had. “What’ca doing Seth?”

 

“Oh, just writing some stuff down, so I don’t forget,” Seth answered.

 

“I know that feeling.” Jacob stretched and yawned. “Man… your kid tired me out more than any patrol ever did.”

 

Seth smiled, though it looked a little forced to Jacob. “Are you saying to regret watching him today?”

 

“No way, me and the kid bonded. We’re on our way to being besties now.” Jacob sat on the worn leather couch, watching Seth. Something seemed… off, but he couldn’t place it.

 

“That’s great. Luka really loves you. When you’re at work he can’t wait for you to get home. I almost feel jealous sometimes.”

 

Jacob laughed softly as he leaned back and stretched his long legs out in front of himself. He laced his fingers behind his head. “No worries there. I’m not trying to steal your place as dad.”

 

“If you had to be a dad could you?”

 

Jacob blinked in confusion, both at the feeling of nervousness that went through his gut and at the soft question. “Huh?”

 

Seth bit his lip and flipped the ends of the notepad paper he was holding. “If something happened, say to me… could you be a dad to Luka?”

 

“Seth…”

 

“Just answer the question Jake.” Seth looked up and met Jacob’s eyes. “It’s completely hypothetical, but I want to know.”

 

Jacob took a deep breath. His heart hammered against his chest. Could he be a dad to Luka? Would that mean that he and Seth…? Jacob blinked and realized Seth was waiting for an answer. “Yeah, if I had to I could be a dad to Luka.”

 

“Good.” Seth smiled at him but Jacob frowned as he sat forward. The leather of the couch squeaked as he did this.

 

“What brought this on?” Jacob questioned.

 

“Nothing, I was just curious since the conversation led there. Don’t worry nothing is going to happen to me.”

 

Jacob stared at Seth for a couple of moments. Seth seemed completely at ease now. It was weird and gave Jacob a bad feeling but he didn’t know why. Finally he nodded. “Alright… well I’m gonna head to bed. How about you?”

 

“I’m gonna stay up a bit longer,” Seth answered. “I’ll make sure everything’s off and locked before I go to bed.”

 

“Good night, Seth.”

 

“Night, Jake.”

 

As Jacob disappeared down the hall, Seth looked down at the first line on the page.

 

 _I lied_.

 

\---

 

Jacob knew something was wrong the moment he woke. He could just _feel_ it. Sitting up, he looked about his room. No everything was in place there. Throwing his sheet back with a frown, he got to his feet. His frown deepened when he spied the white envelope on the floor. Maybe he should have looked for what was out of place instead of checking that everything that was in place? Walking over he picked up the envelope and noted Seth’s faint scent on it. Jacob opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

 

_Dear Jake,_

_I lied. I lied when I said that nothing was going to happen to me. Technically, though, it’s been happening since the day I ran away five years ago. Please forgive me Jake but I need to try… to find Jasper and see if he still wants me. If he doesn’t… well, I probably won’t be back. Not because I don’t want to but because I won’t be able to. Since that day five years ago I have been slowly dying. The imprint has been killing me bit by bit. It’s painful, that I can tell you. I would never wish this sort of torture on anyone. If I can, I will return for Luka._

_That’s right; I have left Luka with you. I didn’t want him with me should… well should I die. I know you will take good care of him and as I told you last night, he loves you. I left Luka a note under his pillow; he will probably need your help reading it. I have also left the $500 that Ms. Patty gave me. I wish I could have left more, but that is all I have. You should be receiving my last paycheck soon. If you need it forge my signature and use it. Please tell Luka that I love him, that I will never stop loving him. He has been my only reason to live these past five years._

_I’m sorry to put this on you, Jake, but I knew if I told you my plan you would want to help me, and this is something I need to do on my own. Thank you for welcoming me and Luka into your home. You are my hero, you always will be. I guess Luka gets that from me._

_Seth_

 

Jacob read the letter again before he rushed out of his room to the one Luka and Seth had been sharing. This couldn’t be real. He would open the door and Seth would be curled up with Luka. Opening the door to the bedroom, he saw that his hopes were not true however. Luka lay on the bed, still sleeping deeply. Seth’s note for him was barely sticking out from under the pillow.

 

Jacob shook his head as he stepped back until his back met the wall. Seth had done it, he had really left. Wait…his car… Running to the front door Jacob looked out. Sure enough Seth’s car was gone. Jacob groaned and bowed his head against the door. “Damnit Seth…”

 

\---

 

“…Daddy?”

 

The soft voice broke Jacob’s heart as he sat at the kitchen table. Seth’s letter sat in front of him. He had reread it until he had it memorized but it didn’t change. Seth had left him to care for Luka until his return or…forever. Could he do this?

 

“Uncle Jake? Where’s Daddy?”

 

Jacob looked up and met Luka’s golden eyes. He felt a sense of determination grow inside him. Yes, he could take care of Luka because he loved the boy and because Seth asked him to. “Daddy had to leave for a few days. Are you okay just staying with me?” He questioned.

 

Luka bit his lip, looking unsure, but then he nodded. “He’ll be back soon?”

 

Jacob swallowed hard. It was hard to lie to Luka. “Soon. You hungry, kid? I can make some breakfast and then we need to get dressed.”

 

Luka came and climbed into his chair at the table. “Hungry,” he agreed. “Why do we need to get dressed? Are we going out on the bike again?”

 

Standing Jacob went to the stove and started to make a pot of oatmeal. “Yup, I’m gonna take you to meet your family.”

 

“The people in the picture?”

 

“The same. They will love you.”

 

Luka smiled; he liked it when people liked him.

 

\---

 

“What do you think this is about?” Quil questioned as he and Embry walked toward Sue Clearwater’s house.

 

Embry shrugged. “No idea. Jake just said he wanted us all at Sue’s.”

 

“Well I hope it doesn’t take long.”

 

“Why? Got an intense game of hide and seek planned?”

 

“Em!”

 

Embry laughed and ruffled Quil’s hair. The greeting they used for each other echoed through the air and the two returned it with a smile. It seemed like they were the last two of the pack to arrive aside from Jacob.

 

“Let me guess; neither of you have any idea what this is about, do you?” Sue asked.

 

“Nope,” Quil and Embry answered at the same time. “Jake just said to wait for him here.”

 

Ten minutes later their waiting paid off… sorta. Jacob rode up on his motorcycle. The members of the pack got ready to tackle him, like they usually did, but then they realized that Jacob wasn’t alone on his bike. All eight members of the pack and Sue froze when Jacob lifted a small child off his bike, removing the helmet on his head once both feet were steady on the ground.

 

When Embry and Luka’s eyes met, a spark of…something went through their bodies. Luka didn’t understand what had happened but Embry did. He drew in a sharp breath just as the wind blew, letting him inhale Luka’s scent.

 

Just as Jacob had, the pack member’s stiffened as they caught sight of Luka’s golden eyes; they all remembered how the vampire’s eyes had looked. And his scent… Paul’s lip curled back and his body shook, a snarl leaving his mouth.

 

Luka whimpered and hid behind Jacob’s legs. Embry moved quickly placing himself between Paul and Luka, a snarl of his own in place on his face.

 

“Move Embry,” Paul growled. “That… that is a _leech_!”

 

“You won’t touch my imprint Paul,” Embry stated, his voice hard as steel.

 

Luka look up at Jacob in confusion. “What’s an imprint, Uncle Jake?”

 

Jacob didn’t look down at Luka, though his hand moved to Luka’s hair. His eyes were trained on Embry’s back. Well… this was an interesting turn of events.

 

Luka looked between his uncle and the rest of the people. Most of their expressions had changed when the other guy…Embry, standing in front of him had said the thing about the imprint. What was an imprint? That weird feeling he felt when his and Embry’s eyes had met?

 

“It’s okay kid; they won’t hurt you.”

 

Luka looked up at Jacob; there was a hardness, a sort of commanding tone to Jacob’s voice that he hadn’t heard before. He had a feeling that this was mostly said to the scary looking guy. He swallowed as he looked at the assembled people. “Hi… my name is Luka.”

 

Embry, turned at the sound of Luka’s voice, his expression reminded Luka of his daddy. He was the first to step forward, kneeling to his eye level. “Hey Luka, I’m Embry, you can call me Em okay?”

 

Luka studied Embry for a moment, there was a kind look in his eyes and Luka liked that. Not just that… but he smelled great! Luka nodded a smiled spreading across his face.

 

Sue’s motherly instincts kicked into high gear. Pushing her way through the member’s of the pack she approached Jacob and the little boy, kneeling beside Embry. “My name is Sue. My, but you are gorgeous… My Seth had hair just like yours,” she whispered running a hand through Luka’s hair.

 

“Mom…”

 

Jacob glanced up and saw the pained look in Leah’s eyes.

 

“My daddy’s name is Seth,” Luka said. Sue’s hand froze, they all froze staring at Luka.

 

Jacob cleared his throat and all eyes went to him. “Everyone, I want you to meet Luka, Seth’s son.”


	3. Chapter 3

Alice sat up, the sheet falling to her waist leaving her chest bare. Resting her chin on her crossed arms, which rested on her bent knees, she watched Jasper. He had left the bed the moment their love making had ended. Her lover, the one she had thought was her mate, stood at the window that overlooked Moscow. The sun occasionally made itself known through the heavy snow clouds that covered the city. When this happened Jasper’s skin would sparkle, something she had long gotten used to. Though what she truly watched was Jasper’s expression. It was clear to her that he was in deep thought.

 

“Jasper,” she said softly.

 

Jasper’s posture straightened and he turned to look at her. Once there had been an inextinguishable fire in his gaze when he looked at her but now that fire… that fire had faded to glowing embers. Moving slowly, he climbed onto the bed, sitting back on his bent knees. Reaching out he picked up one of her hands and kissed the cold skin lightly. She could tell he felt guilty about something even without the emotion he was projecting.

 

“Tell me,” she whispered.

 

Jasper took a deep, unneeded, breath as he thought his words over carefully. “Five years ago, before we left Forks, I went for a quick hunt in the woods. I must have strayed closer to the border than I thought, because one moment I was alone and the next I was face-to-face with one of the wolves. It was the youngest I think; I had never seen him before. I was wary until he… he… well he smiled at me, that is the only way I can describe it. That confused me, but what confused me even more was that he approached and placed his head under my hand so that I would rub or scratch his ears. I told him to shift.”

 

“Was it the youngest?”

 

“I don’t know, they all look somewhere in their twenties. But the moment he shifted, he smiled at me. He was beautiful when he smiled, which confused me all the more. I had only ever truly thought that you were beautiful… but he…” Jasper shook his head, at a loss for words. “We spoke and I discovered that for some reason my smell was enticing to him. It was strange because until he said that I hadn’t noticed, but his smell was enticing to me as well. I never meant for it to happen but I suddenly had these urges… I blame the smell coming off him. I couldn’t stop myself and we kissed.”

 

“That’s why your future disappeared from my sight five years ago…” Alice murmured. Jasper looked at her sharply, surely wondering why she hadn’t mentioned it before. “I was worried, of course, but I knew you were close so I didn’t come after you. You came home a few hours later and took a shower while I packed then we left. What happened in those few hours?”

 

Jasper looked down at the bed; Alice smiled a little because she knew if he could he would be blushing. His hand tightened on hers. “He told me his name. Seth. I was so lost in the smell he was giving off I wasn’t thinking properly. I let our actions continue beyond what they should have. He gave himself willingly to me, something I never thought a wolf would do. I confess, I didn’t want to come back… I just sat there, playing with his hair while he slept… I wanted to stay. I kissed his face as he fell asleep… and then I left him there.”

 

“You left him?” Alice questioned. She wouldn’t believe Jasper to do such a thing. It didn’t bother her that he had had sex with a wolf, another man at that, but Jasper was a true gentleman and to leave someone he had just shared something like that with… “You didn’t want to, did you?”

 

“No, to be honest, I did not. It has been my one regret these past five years. That night… I had never felt so complete. But I did not want to risk you or the others coming to find me and finding him… or his pack doing the same. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner but after my shower things were such a flurry of movement there wasn’t time.”

 

“You want to go and find him don’t you?”

 

Jasper nodded. “I’ve felt this pull for the past five years, I’ve tried to ignore it… but I feel like I can’t ignore it any longer.”

 

Alice’s gaze went blank and she saw Jasper buying a plane ticket to New York. She blinked and looked at him. “Why New York?”

 

“I will need time to think, it will only take me a couple of days to get to the other side of the country,” he answered.

 

“And what will you do when you find him?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“I wish I could tell you,” she sighed. The shifters and anyone who came into contact with them remained beyond her sight. “Be safe?”

 

“I will do my best,” he promised with a smile. Leaning in he kissed her cheek and then stood hurriedly packing his things. She watched him move about the room basking in the feeling of his happiness from her acceptance. Soon, much too soon in her opinion, he was standing before her wearing a pair of jeans and a sweater, suitcase in hand. “Alice… I did love you.”

 

Alice smiled meeting his eyes. “I will always love you.” And with that he was gone. Alice buried her face in her arms and wished she could cry.

 

-x-

 

Two days after he left Forks, Seth found himself stopping on the side of the road for the umpteenth time to throw up. He was getting worse and it was happening much faster than he had anticipated. At this rate… he would die before finding Jasper, die before seeing Luka again. That thought pushed him off his knees and back to his feet. Stumbling, he got back into his car and when the road was clear he pulled back onto the interstate.

 

Seth didn’t know what he was following. He had no idea where Jasper had gone after leaving Forks five years ago, had no idea where he was now. There was just this… _feeling_ that he was following. He wondered if Jasper ever felt anything like this. Surely if he had, if Jasper had a connection to Luka like he did, the vampire would have come back… wouldn’t he? Jasper would at least be curious? Maybe Seth was being too hopeful…

 

Seth shook his head. No, he wasn’t going to think like that. He _would_ find Jasper. He _would_ tell him about Luka. Jasper _would_ want to meet his son. And maybe, just maybe… they could be a family. Seth smiled and rested his head back against the headrest. Yeah, that was a good dream.

 

Seth could feel the feeling of sickness clawing at his stomach once more but it wasn’t as pressing as past urges. This he could ignore until he could actually get to a bathroom, the next rest stop or exit would do. That would be good because he could get some water or something to take this horrible taste out of his mouth.

 

Ten minutes later, Seth pulled off the exit ramp and into a parking space at the nearest gas station. Dashing out of his car with a hand over his mouth, he ran inside, not bothering to lock his car. He didn’t have anything worth stealing anyway.

 

Barely making into a toilet stall in time, Seth stood over the toilet heaving before going to his knees. He had nothing left to come up after throwing up as many times as he had, so it was mostly dry heaves and stomach acid. He was shaking when he sat back against the wall, trying to catch his breath. Running the back of his hand across his mouth he stared at the smeared blood.

 

Blood? That was new. Leaning forward he saw that there was a good deal of blood mixed in with the other stuff in the toilet. Seth grimaced and sat back against the wall once more. “Just great…” He muttered. Slowly getting up, he flushed the toilet, washed his hands, rinsed out his mouth and stumbled out of the gas station bathroom.

 

The air of the gas station was cool and filled with the smell of old hot dogs. Seth was almost to the wall of cold drinks when a certain smell tickled his nose. He froze and took a deeper breath. There. It was a smell that he hadn’t encountered in five years… one that he had longed for… His feet moved of their own accord bringing him to the front of the aisle.

 

Seth’s eyes widened at the sight of the blonde curls and tall form. The smell hit him even more strongly now. It was him! It was Jasper! Seth moved to step toward him but suddenly his world slanted as his stomach seized with pain and his knees refused to hold his weight. Words stuck in his throat and he couldn’t get them out as he fell to the floor unconscious.

 

-x-

 

Jasper didn’t need to stop but unfortunately his car did. Pulling into a gas station…somewhere in Colorado, he turned his car off and got out. It wasn’t until he got out he noticed that this pump’s credit card meter was broken so he would have to go inside. While it took more time it was only more by a few minutes so he headed inside to pay for a full tank of gas.

 

The air smelled vaguely familiar beneath the aroma of cheap meat, but he couldn’t place the scent that pulled at his senses. Shaking his head, he went to the counter to pay for the gas he had gotten.

 

He had just handed his credit card to the gas station attendant when he felt shock, longing, and happiness, emotions so similar to what he had felt five years ago. Jasper looked up at the attendant sharply thinking maybe he had missed something, but the attendant was looking behind him.

 

Jasper turned just as Seth fell to the floor. He couldn’t begin to describe the feeling that seized him. Completely forgetting his credit card, he rushed forward and gathered Seth into his arms. Seth’s heat blazed through both layers of their clothing. Jasper knew it was much too high. He could also smell fresh blood on him. Normally that would have driven him crazy, but now he was just too worried about Seth. This wasn’t how he wanted to find him.

 

“Do I need to call 911?” The attendant asked, hand already on the phone.

 

“No, I know him. I’ll take care of him,” Jasper stated. He stood and left the gas station quickly. His car had enough gas to make it to the nearest decent hotel so he settled Seth in the backseat and quickly drove to the hotel he had seen from the exit. He couldn’t take the chance of medical personnel or the police taking Seth away from him.

 

Jasper glanced into the backseat at Seth as he turned off his car outside the hotel entrance. The boy, though he supposed Seth was a man now, lay still in the backseat. Shaking his head, Jasper got out and went into the hotel. He got a hotel room, realizing that he had forgotten his credit card at the gas station and made a mental note to get it back, before going back out to his car. He pulled as close to the room as he could before turning the car off once more.

 

Gathering Seth into his arms, he scanned his room card on the side door and carried Seth inside. Scanning first the side door and then the room door was a bit difficult but after a couple of tries he managed. Laying Seth on one of the beds he set about his first task, waking Seth.

 

“Seth,” he said softly but firmly. The other didn’t respond so Jasper tapped his cheek lightly. “Seth.” Still no response so he tapped a bit harder. “Seth!”

 

Seth gasped, his eyes going wide as he sat up. He immediately slapped a hand over his mouth and looked slightly panicked. Jasper felt the nausea coming off of him in waves and moved quickly to get a trash can. Once the trash can was in front of him Seth proceeded to throw up into it. The strong smell of blood hit Jasper’s nose and he frowned. People weren’t supposed to throw up blood unless something was very wrong.

 

Jasper used his gift to try and make Seth feel better. Messing with feelings that were related to an actual illness were more difficult to adjust than just regular emotions. Eventually he just tried to help by rubbing Seth’s back. He didn’t remember this much heat coming off Seth that night they had had together.

 

When Seth finished, Jasper set the trash can on the floor and went to the bathroom to get him a cup of water and a cold washcloth to help cool his skin. Seth was laying down again when he came out of the small room. “I’ve died haven’t I?” Seth questioned from where his head rested against the to thin pillow.

 

Jasper frowned at the question as he sat on the edge of the bed and folded the washcloth on Seth’s forehead. He had Seth drink the cup of water before he answered. “Why would you think that?”

 

“Because you’re here… either I’ve died or this is some wonderful dream…”

 

Jasper fought a smile. “It’s no dream Seth,” he replied. To emphasize his point Jasper leaned down and kissed Seth’s lips.

 

Seth knew his eyes were wide as Jasper pulled back. How could they not be? He had never thought he would actually find Jasper. A shaky hand rose to his lips before he reached out and cupped Jasper’s cheek. It was real… he had found Jasper… so why wasn’t he happy?

 

Jasper sighed, his eyes closing at the touch. He had expected Seth to be elated but his emotions, for the most part, were sad. Perhaps he was just in shock.

 

“You’re really here,” Seth whispered, his eyes filling with tears.

 

“I am, but we will celebrate that later. You’re sick, what can I do to help?”

 

Seth shook his head. “I don’t know…”

 

“You don’t know? You have a fever and are throwing up, how can you not know? How long as this been happening?”

 

Seth bit his lip as he thought. “I’ve been having stomach pains for the past year. The throwing up just started within the last couple of weeks. And the blood… well that’s new as of today.”

 

“And you don’t know why this is happening?” Jasper questioned. His hand was already halfway to his pocket to reach for his cell phone to call Carlisle when Seth answered.

 

“I can only think of one thing.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

Seth took a deep breath. “Five years ago I imprinted on you.”

 

-x-

 

“Dude!” Quil exclaimed looking at his best friend. Embry just grinned and shrugged as he stood straight. Quil shook his head and turned his attention to Jacob. “Wanna run that by us again?” Quil asked, his gaze returning to Luka.

 

Jacob rested a hand on Luka’s shoulder. “This is Luka. Seth’s son.”

 

“How…what…when?” Sue stammered. Jacob leaned down and picked Luka up, she stood with him as he stood straight. Luka wrapped his little arms around Jacob’s neck in a tight hug.

 

“I’ve been keeping some things from you guys. I want to tell you everything so… let’s go inside?”

 

They all nodded and headed inside (though Embry did so a bit reluctantly), Leah and Sue moving last. Luka was staring at Leah. Left alone outside with Jacob, Sue and Leah, Luka raised his head. “I know you…” Luka whispered, pointing to Leah.

 

“You do?” She asked, surprised.

 

“Well daddy showed me your picture at Uncle Jake’s. He said you were my only real aunt.”

 

Leah stared back at Luka before she sniffed and her eyes filled with tears. “Can I hold him?”

 

“You okay with that, kid?” Jacob questioned.

 

Luka nodded and held his arms out to Leah. The woman took him in her arms and held him tightly as tears slipped from her eyes. Sue wrapped them both in a hug, crying silently. Jacob silently excused himself and went into the Clearwater house.

 

He was immediately bombarded with questions. Jacob held up his hands. “When Sue and Leah get in here I’ll explain everything.” Jacob claimed his spot leaning against the wall, leaving the armchair free for Sue to sit in. The rest of the pack had claimed seats on the couch and floor. Five minutes later Leah and Sue joined them, Sue sitting in the armchair and Leah sitting on the arm of said chair. Sue held Luka in her lap, stroking his hair. Jacob could just see the love shining in both their eyes and he smiled.

 

“Alright, I know you all have questions but let me tell you what I know and then you can ask alright?” The pack nodded and settled in to listen. “A couple of weeks ago I got a phone call from Seth…”

 

When he finished speaking it was safe to say that the pack was no more pleased with what Jasper had done to Seth than Jacob had been. Jacob firmly ordered them that no one would tear Jasper apart should he ever return to the area. He was Luka’s father after all. The pack wasn’t happy with the order but had no choice but to follow it.

 

-x-

 

“Imprinted? Like a baby bird?” Jasper questioned.

 

Seth shook his head. He stared at the ugly green color of the carpet as he gathered the words he needed to explain imprinting. “Imprinting in the shifter sense… it’s… _different_ than the imprinting done by animals.” Seth paused and took a deep breath. “That night in the forest… when I saw you… you became my world. When we imprint it’s like the force of gravity for us changes, it’s not the Earth holding us here anymore, it’s that person.”

 

“And I’m that person for you?” Those words gave him such a feeling of happiness but at the same time he was filled with pain, Seth’s pain from the abandonment five years ago.

 

Seth nodded, watching as Jasper’s eyes closed in what looked like pain. He reached out and took Jasper’s hand. His fingers brushed against the wool of Jasper’s sweater. The fabric was cold, something he hadn’t noticed before. “Jasper?”

 

“I’m so sorry Seth…”

 

“Sorry?” Seth asked in confusion.

 

“That night in the forest… it was the best night of my life. I told Alice before I came looking for you that I never felt so complete. But I left you. I was going to find you again, I had nearly made up my mind when it was decided that we were moving, but Edward broke up with Bella and we had to leave.”

 

“That’s why I couldn’t find your scent…”

 

“You looked for me?”

 

Seth nodded. “I needed you…the imprint was so new and I couldn’t tell the pack…”

 

“You couldn’t? What happened?” Jasper asked.

 

“I woke up and you weren’t there. It sank in what had happened and I ran away. I moved from place to place for awhile before finally going to Canada. I needed a place to settle down.”

 

“Why? Wouldn’t have been safer to keep moving? To keep looking for me?”

 

Seth chewed on his lip. “I wanted to… but I couldn’t.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Three months after our night together I started getting sick.”

 

“But I thought you said your sickness had only been happening over the course of the past year?” Jasper questioned in confusion.

 

“Different sickness.”

 

“A serious illness?”

 

Seth stared at Jasper, debating his words. “Yeah, it was pretty serious.”

 

Jasper could feel his fear and he tried to calm it. Taking Seth’s hand he brought the hand to his lips and kissed it. “You can tell me Seth.”

 

Seth stared into Jasper’s gold eyes, his own pleading. He pulled his hand away from Jasper’s and dug into his pants pocket. Jasper watched as Seth pulled out his wallet, the leather was worn and almost falling apart, and flip through the pictures in it. Seth stopped on one picture, his expression softening, and held out the wallet to Jasper.

 

“This is Luka… our son.”

 

-x-

 

“So Seth has gone after Jasper,” Jacob finished. He was thankful that Luka had fallen asleep in Sue’s arms before he had gotten to the part about Seth not knowing if he would be able to come back. He didn’t want the boy knowing that yet.

 

“I can’t believe he was here and you didn’t tell us!” Leah seethed.

 

“Leah…” Sue scolded as she glanced down at Luka. She stood and took him to her bedroom so they could talk without waking him.

 

“I was respecting his wishes Leah, I tried to get him to come here but he was afraid,” Jacob replied.

 

“I can’t believe he would think that we would kill him,” Quil murmured. “You can’t control who you imprint on.” He knew that better than anyone else. Sam knew of course, but he hadn’t imprinted on a two year old. Now Embry understood somewhat, he would have to tease his friend mercilessly about it later.

 

“No… we wouldn’t have… but we know how we would have reacted. I don’t blame Seth,” Embry said.

 

The others nodded in agreement. “If Seth returns we will welcome him back into the pack,” Sam stated. Again there was a chorus of nods. “In the mean time… we’ll get to know Luka.”

 

“Hey, who’s Alpha here?” Jacob teased.

 

“Were you going to say something different?” Sam questioned.

 

“No…”

 

Sam snorted. “Okay then. I think when Luka wakes up from his nap we should get to know him.”

 

“Bon fire?” Colin and Brady chorused.

 

“Bon fire,” Jacob agreed with a smile.

 

-x-

 

“…Our…son?” Jasper questioned slowly as he took the wallet and looked at the picture. Luka had Seth’s smile but… his golden eyes. Jasper could also see parts of himself in the shape of Luka’s face. Staring at the picture, everything that had been missing in his life seemed to click into place; first Seth and now Luka. “But… how?”

 

Seth shrugged. He took the wallet back and stared at Luka’s picture. He missed his little boy. “I could never figure it out. All I know is that about three months after our night together I started getting sick in the mornings. Five months after, I had a baby bump and I could feel it moving.” He lowered his voice to a whisper, “I was so scared…”

 

Jasper gathered Seth into his arms and held him tightly. He hated the sadness and depression that was radiating off of Seth. “How did…?”

 

“How was Luka born?” Seth mumbled into Jasper’s shoulder. Jasper only nodded, unable to get any words out. “I’ll tell you someday… but I can’t…not yet… it was that bad.”

 

Jasper’s arms tightened around Seth even more. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there Seth. We’ll talk more about this later. Right now we need to get you well. A cold shower first to bring your fever down, and while you’re in the shower I’ll go out and get you a decent meal, after that you need sleep.”

 

Now it was Seth’s turn to tighten his hold on Jasper. “I don’t want you to leave… you left before…”

 

“There’s a difference from then and now. This time it won’t take me five years to return to you.”

 

Seth pulled back and searched Jasper’s eyes. “Promise?”

 

“By every star in the heavens.”

 

Seth gave Jasper that beautiful smile he remembered. Jasper helped Seth into the shower before grabbing the keycard to the room and leaving. He didn’t feel completely right leaving Seth alone, sick as he was, but he needed to get Seth food. He doubted this hotel had room service. If he rushed he would be gone a max of four minutes. Going back to the gas station, he got his credit card back, located Seth’s car and got his bag from the backseat. After that, he got Seth what would be considered a huge meal for a normal human but a normal meal for a shifter. Returning to the hotel room, Jasper found Seth still in the shower. Unable to deny the urge that came over him he stripped and stepped into the shower with Seth.

 

Jasper wrapped his arms around Seth’s middle and pulled the younger man back against his body. Seth tensed for only a moment before he relaxed in Jasper’s gentle embrace. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this,” Seth whispered.

 

“About as long as I have,” Jasper replied softly as he kissed Seth’s neck. Seth groaned softly, it wasn’t a groan of lust but one of appreciation. Jasper could feel the tension leave Seth’s body. “I have your food in the room.”

 

“I can smell it; hopefully it won’t come back up after I eat it.”

 

“We’ll just take it slow and see, alright?”

 

“Alright.” Moments later they left the shower. Jasper slowly and lovingly dried Seth off. He could feel Seth’s confusion and that in turn made him confused but he didn’t question it. Once they were both dressed in their sleepwear, Jasper watched Seth eat. He was glad that Seth didn’t get sick after. When Seth had finished eating, Jasper tucked him into one of the beds. Much to his disappointment, Seth still had his fever though it wasn’t as high.

 

“Lay with me?” Seth questioned. “Your cold will help my fever… hell just being close to you will help.”

 

“Am I the reason you’ve been sick?” Jasper questioned, already climbing into bed with Seth.

 

Seth yawned. “That… and probably the fact I haven’t phased in five years.”

 

Jasper blinked in surprise; he wasn’t a doctor but he knew that couldn’t be healthy. He went to say something to Seth but the other shifted and sighed. He was already asleep. Jasper smiled as he watched Seth sleep before he picked up his cell phone from the table between the beds. Flipping the device open he created a new text message to Carlisle. Hopefully his father figure could give him some insight.

 

\---

 

Five hours later, Seth woke feeling better than he had in years. He stretched and yawned, slowly becoming aware that the pain in his stomach wasn’t nearly as bad as it had been. This was the pain he had lived with for four years. Suddenly he remembered and his eyes flew open.

 

Jasper!

 

Jasper had been there, it couldn’t have been a dream. It couldn’t. His heart was hammering in his chest as he looked about the hotel room quickly. He heard the keycard slide through the door’s lock and the door opened. Seth watched as Jasper entered the room carrying a large tray full of breakfast foods. Seth’s eyes filled with tears at the sight of him.

 

“I’m here,” Jasper said in response to Seth’s frantic heartbeat. He set the tray down just as Seth got out of bed and launched himself at Jasper. Seth held onto him tightly and Jasper could feel Seth’s hot tears through his shirt. Jasper stroked Seth’s back and he soothed his frayed emotions. “I’m here, shh.”

 

“I thought…it might…have been a dream…” Seth sniffed as he looked up at Jasper. He cupped his cheeks and leaned up claiming Jasper’s lips. It didn’t feel right, why didn’t it feel right? “But…that is…too real.”

 

Jasper smiled at Seth. “I brought you breakfast. I didn’t know what you liked so I got a bit of everything.”

 

Seth pushed his confusion aside as he looked at the food. He actually felt his mouth water when he looked at the food. Eggs, fruit, pancakes… It had been months since he had really felt hungry. “That’s all for me?”

 

“All for you,” Jasper confirmed. “Eat up.”

 

Jasper took a seat in one of the chairs that sat in front of the window. He watched Seth eat while thinking about how to approach his new information. He had texted Carlisle in length while Seth slept asking the elder vampire for any information. While it wasn’t much, because shifters were still quite the mystery… they both thought they had it figured out now.

 

“Seth, I think you should phase.”

 

Seth stopped, a piece of apple sticking out between his lips. He blinked at Jasper before he finished chewing and swallowed. “Why?”

 

“I spoke to Carlisle while you were asleep. While he doesn’t know much related to shifters, he thinks that not phasing is cutting off something your body needs. In connection to the imprint, which Carlisle finds fascinating, he suspects that this could be what is making you ill. Being a shifter is who you are and you shouldn’t deny it. I know you were hiding from your pack but you’ve seen Jacob now correct?”

 

Seth nodded, looking thoughtful.

 

“Then why not phase? It might be just what you need to get better.”

 

“I could try it… I have no reason to hide now. I’m sure Jacob has taken Luka to the Res by now,” Seth mused. “He wanted to while I was there but I wouldn’t let him. I was still afraid of what the pack would do. Though… after seeing the way Jacob warmed up to him, I knew that the rest of the pack would love him too.”

 

“Is Luka able to phase?” Jasper questioned. Seth had been too sick to answer questions about their son, but now that Jasper was less worried about his health, he was bursting with curiosity.

 

“Not yet, he doesn’t even know about shifters… at least he didn’t. I don’t know what Jacob has told him now.”

 

Jasper nodded. “So will you phase?”

 

Seth’s eyes widened and he looked around. “Now? Here?”

 

“I’ll move the furniture, there’ll be enough room. I’d rather you not wait.”

 

Seth mulled this over as he picked up another piece of fruit and chewed on it thoughtfully. Finally he met Jasper’s golden eyes. “Alright, I’ll phase.”

 

Jasper nodded again, a smile on his lips this time as he stood. He moved the chairs and table first and then the bedside table. “This should be enough room.”

 

Seth stood, the tray of food that Jasper had brought almost completely empty now. “I haven’t done this is so long…”

 

“I’m sure it’ll come naturally if you just think about it,” Jasper encouraged standing back. “You need the connection with your pack, Seth.”

 

Sighing, Seth nodded and took off his sleep pants. Jasper stared hungrily at the skin that was exposed. He almost pulled Seth down onto one of the beds, but the need for Seth to phase was stronger. It was also then that he noticed Seth wasn’t giving off that same enticing smell that he had that night. Jasper’s head tipped to the side in confusion. Maybe it was because Seth hadn’t phased in so long? Maybe there was another reason? Jasper’s thoughts were brought back to the present by a small whimper.

 

Jasper took a step forward as Seth doubled over, pain coming off of him in waves. He stopped himself though. Seth needed this. Jasper watched as Seth’s body contorted and moments later the blonde wolf he had seen five years ago stood before him on trembling legs. Seth whimpered softly as he lay down on the floor.

 

Now Jasper approached. He kneeled down next to Seth and stroked the soft fur between Seth’s ears. “My beautiful wolf…” He murmured. Seth’s tail wagged slightly and Jasper smiled. Seth stayed phased for an hour; occasionally his ears would twitch as if he were listening to something but without Edward’s ability Jasper couldn’t tell if he was listening to sounds in the hotel or if he heard other members of his pack.

 

Finally, after an hour had passed, Seth phased back into his human form. Jasper noted the changes immediately. Seth’s body was more in shape, the small scars he had noticed had healed and disappeared, Seth’s scent was stronger and when Seth looked up meeting his gaze, his eyes were brighter.

 

“Jacob was on patrol,” Seth told him. “He says Luka misses me but is behaving. The pack loves him and wants me to come home. A lot… a lot of things have happened since I’ve been gone. ”

 

Jasper took in a deep, unneeded breath of Seth’s scent and a small smile came to his lips. “What things?” He questioned.

 

“Embry imprinted on Luka.”

 

Jasper blinked. “Age _really_ doesn’t matter when an imprint is concerned, I guess?”

 

Seth shook his head. “Never. Quil imprinted on a two year old.”

 

“…then how…?”

 

“We are what our imprint wants us to be,” Seth told him, using the words Jacob told him once. Seth stared at the lamp on the table as Jacob’s words repeated in his head. The shifter was always only what their imprint wanted… but what about the shifter? What if they didn’t want their imprint the same way the imprint wanted them? Would the shifter be doomed to doing what they didn’t want? It wasn’t fair…

 

Jasper was quiet for a moment as he absorbed this information. “We’ll return at the end of the week,” he stated.

 

Seth quirked an eyebrow. He wanted Jasper to accept him, but that was more for Luka’s sake than the need of the imprint. He was realizing that now. What had changed? “We? Why the end of the week?”

 

“Yes we, I want to meet my son and I’m never leaving you for an extended period of time again.” Jasper smiled expecting Seth to do the same but he was confused when Seth didn’t. Seth wasn’t happy, why? Jasper reached out and took Seth’s hand. “Seth?”

 

Seth raised his eyes from where his gaze had gone to the floor. His fingers tightened around Jasper’s as their eyes met. Seth’s brown eyes shown with tears. “I don’t want this…”

 

Jasper blinked. “This?”

 

Seth motioned between them with his free hand. “How you keep looking at me! I know that look, I can feel your feelings, it’s the same look you gave me, the same feelings I felt five years ago! But… you _left_ me Jasper.”

 

“I came back,” Jasper stated.

 

“Five _years_ later!” Seth’s heart was pounding in his chest. If he had been standing he would have started pacing but as it was he couldn’t move. “Five years Jasper. For all you knew… I could have been dead.”

 

“But you’re not, you’re not and I thought…”

 

“Please Jasper; don’t make this any harder than it already is. I’m fighting against fate here to tell you this. I’m supposed to be whatever you want… but I… I _can’t_. Do you understand that?”

 

Jasper stared at Seth. He could tell Seth to be exactly what he wanted and Seth would have to be it. But he couldn’t do that, he wasn’t that vicious, he could not wish the amount of pain he saw in Seth’s eyes at this moment to be there everyday of his life. The truth was that he wanted Seth to be happy.

 

He could only hope that one day Seth would come to love him again, but the truth was five years ago he had practically raped Seth, though he had been willing, Seth had been fifteen. As much as he hadn’t wanted to leave he still had. He could have made the choice to stay and be there when Seth woke but he had left. He could have turned around at any point during their move away from Forks but he hadn’t. At any time during the five years he could have used all the connections the Cullen family had to find Seth. But one fact remained.

 

He hadn’t.

 

-x-

 

Jacob sighed and stretched as he came in from his patrol. Speaking to Seth through the packmind made him feel better than he had since Seth first disappeared. Seth had finally phased and gained his connection with the pack again. They had mostly spoken of Luka, but Jacob now knew that Seth had found Jasper and he would be coming home soon. Jacob was also pleased that Seth was obviously feeling better than he had been.

 

A floorboard creaked softly and Jacob’s senses went on edge. He was standing right between the living room and kitchen so his eyes went to those two rooms first. Everything was dark, aside from the glowing lights on certain devices and appliances.

 

“Uncle Jake?”

 

Jacob blinked at the small voice and looked down the hall toward what had become Luka’s room. Luka stood there peeking out of his room. He looked scared and Jacob couldn’t be sure but he thought there were dried tears on his cheeks. “Hey kid, why are you up? It’s late.”

 

“I had a bad dream… you weren’t here.”

 

“I’m sorry kid; I had to go out for a few hours.” He hadn’t told Luka about shifters yet; he really felt that was more of Seth’s place. “But I’m here now. C’ere and tell me about your bad dream.” Jacob held his arms open and Luka ran into them, snuggling into the heat his body gave off. Jacob went to the couch and sat stroking Luka’s back through the t-shirt that had some sort of yellow creature from one of the TV shows the kid watched. “So, you had a bad dream?”

 

“Uh-huh,” Luka sniffed a little. His small fingers scratched against Jacob’s bare chest. Luka loved the heat that came from Jacob’s skin. His daddy’s skin was warm but it was nothing like this…

 

“What happened in it?” Jacob asked. Goosebumps rose on his skin where Luka’s hand moved slightly. He had noticed that Luka’s skin was warmer than that of a leech but cooler than a shifter’s. He guessed it had to do with the mixed blood. Luka’s skin was hard though, he didn’t get hurt easily. Jacob had realized that when Luka had fallen off the porch steps a few days ago and should have gotten some small scrapes but didn’t.

 

Luka sniffed again and Jacob felt hot tears against his skin. He frowned and ran his fingers through Luka’s hair like he had seen Seth do. “Daddy… daddy didn’t come home…” Luka buried his face in Jacob’s neck. “Daddy died…”

 

Jacob was speechless for a moment. If he hadn’t just spoken with Seth a few hours ago and did in fact know that he was okay, he would have had to wonder if Luka would have known if something had happened to Seth. All the leech’s had some sort of ability… he hadn’t noticed anything special about Luka but that didn’t mean that something wasn’t there. Jacob hoped Luka didn’t have some… future seeing ability. If something happened to Seth and Luka only saw it… that would have broken Luka’s heart…and his own. “Shh kid, its okay. I talked to your daddy earlier, he’s fine.”

 

Luka sat back quickly and Jacob hated the tears that clung to Luka’s eyelashes. The boy’s nose was running so Jacob reached over to the end table where he kept a box of tissues and wiped Luka’s nose. “Y-you did? Really?”

 

Jacob nodded. “I really, really did. Guess what? He’s coming home soon.”

 

“You aren’t lying?”

 

“I could never lie to you. Your daddy is coming home.”

 

A smile spread across Luka’s face so quickly that Jacob could almost say that he had whiplash. “And he found my other daddy?!”

 

In the letter that Seth had left for Luka he had explained about his brief encounter with Jasper… well the parental aspect of it. Luka was too young to know the sex part. He knew that Jasper was his other father now. Seth had said in his letter that he had gone to look for Jasper and would contact them when/if he found him.

 

Jacob didn’t, couldn’t hate Seth’s imprint… but oh how he wanted to. The bastard had left Seth to die, whether by the pack’s hand or something else. He knew Seth had to be whatever Jasper wanted but when they got back… he would what? Jacob sighed, he wanted to stake his claim on Seth, he had always had a soft spot in his heart for the younger man. Who knew that soft spot would turn out to be love?

 

“Yup, he did. I think they are both coming back.”

 

“When?” Luka asked nearly bouncing with excitement.

 

“Soon, that’s all I know,” Jacob answered.

 

Luka pouted but then smiled and hugged Jacob. “My daddy’s are coming home!”

 

Jacob smiled and hugged Luka back. “Let’s go back to bed now hm? You wanna sleep with me?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

-x-

 

Jasper stroked Seth’s fingers as he drove the road that would take them into Forks. They had traded in Seth’s car, since he wouldn’t need it any longer. The car was a piece of crap and Jasper wasn’t going to let Seth or his son ride in it a moment longer than they had already. The shifter in the passenger seat would be getting a new car in the next few days. Seth was full of nervous excitement and Jasper kept glancing at him, trying to understand where the emotion was coming from. He couldn’t figure it out.

 

“What’s wrong?” He questioned.

 

Seth looked at him and smiled. “Nothing, nothing’s wrong. I’m just so excited to see Luka again. I’m excited that you’re here, that you’re going to meet him. But I’m also nervous for you to meet him and vice versa.”

 

“Seth, I already love Luka. You don’t have to worry about that, or anything else for that matter. I’m going to take care of you both for as long as you need it.”

 

“Thank you Jasper,” Seth whispered. Jasper raised Seth’s fingers to his lips and kissed them.

 

They had had a lengthy talk about their situation and finally came to an agreement. They would just be friends, mostly for Seth’s sake. Seth couldn’t develop feelings any further than that for Jasper due to the past and Jasper couldn’t forgive himself for all the mistakes he had made. This was really the best solution for them for now.

 

Fifteen minutes later Jasper pulled his Mustang into Jacob’s driveway. Seth practically jumped out of the car and was halfway across the yard when the front door opened. If not for his enhanced sight, Jasper would have missed the blur that ran out the door and tackled Seth. He sat and watched with a fond smile as Seth hugged their son back, kissing his head over and over. Luka was beautiful.

 

Jasper got out of the car at an easier pace. The smell of wolf was strong here, that made sense though since this was Jacob’s house. It also made sense because Jacob was standing on the porch. There was also another shifter standing behind Jacob who was glaring at himself. The protective feelings radiating off this shifter were directed at Luka so Jasper assumed that this shifter was the one who had imprinted on his son, Embry.

 

He met Jacob’s eyes from where the Alpha had positioned himself leaning against the porch column. Jasper inclined his head slightly, his hands in his pockets. They stared at each other for a moment before Jacob’s eyes went to Seth and Luka, who were talking excitedly. Jasper could tell that he had been dismissed from the Alpha’s mind, but the protective vibes coming off him told Jasper that Jacob would do anything to protect these two. Good, that was something they had in common.

 

Jasper’s eyes widened as he continued to stare at Jacob. The love… he could feel intense waves of love coming from Jacob and they were directed at… Jasper’s eyes went to Seth. The younger shifter and Luka were talking excitedly, neither paying Jacob any attention. Did Seth return Jacob’s feelings? Had he really lost his chance? He knew their agreement but he had still held out a bit of hope…

 

“Luka, I want you to meet someone,” Seth said as he turned to Jasper.

 

Jasper found himself straightening at the sudden attention. He got his first face to face look at Luka. The boy looked a lot like Seth, but Jasper could see some of his features there as well, namely his nose and the eyes… wow, those eyes.

 

“Luka, baby, this is your papa, Jasper. Jasper, this is your son, Luka,” Seth said with a loving smile.

 

Luka wiggled in Seth’s arms and Seth set him down. Jasper watched as Luka took a couple of unsure steps toward him. Luka was nervous and Jasper used his ability to calm that nervousness. Luka smiled at him and before he knew it Jasper had little arms wrapped around his legs.

 

Jasper’s hand went to rest on top of Luka’s head in response to the leg hug. Luka smiled up at him and Jasper smiled back. He bent and gathered Luka into his arms, once Luka was at his eye level they stared at each other for a few moments. Jasper had thought that he was complete with only Seth but this… this was beyond being complete. This was just perfect.

 

“Papa!” Luka exclaimed throwing his arms around Jasper’s neck. Jasper returned the hug and met Seth’s eyes. Seth smiled as he watched the scene. Finally, his family was together. Jasper returned the smile before his attention went back to his son. Luka was talking excitedly about something and he had to catch up.

 

A little smile quirked on Jacob’s lips as he watched the scene between Luka and his biological father. He blinked and shook off the feelings of jealousy that also came from seeing the sight. Jacob cleared his throat to gain Seth’s attention. He uncrossed his arms as Seth’s eyes met his own. The younger smiled and came over to Jacob. Jacob’s heart started to beat faster as Seth got closer. He needed to say something… his hands itched to touch Seth.

 

“Welcome home Seth,” Embry said smiling.

 

Seth returned the smile. “It’s good to be home Em.”

 

Jacob growled softly at the attention that Seth gave the other member of his pack before himself. Seth’s attention came back to him, amusement lighting his eyes.

 

“Jacob.” The tone was slightly scolding, probably for his growl.

 

Jacob shook his head. “It’s Jake to you.”

 

Seth’s smiled widened. “Jake. I realized something while I was gone, something I wish I had realized sooner.”

 

“Yeah?” Damn his voice sounded hopeful.

 

“Imprinting.”

 

And that… wasn’t it. “Huh?” Jacob questioned.

 

“It’s not what they said it would be.” Seth didn’t elaborate, which was confusing but he continued before Jacob could question it. “Also, something I wish I had realized sooner…”

 

Jacob raised an eyebrow and he stepped down the front porch steps to get closer to Seth. “What’s that?” His heart was pounding even faster… he could hope.

 

Seth rose on his toes the couple of inches that separated them and pressed his lips against Jacob’s. He didn’t have to wait for a response to this kiss like he did when he kissed Jasper. This was… more natural, it just felt right. He grinned when the kiss broke. “I may have imprinted on Jasper… but it was you I really missed. If you’ll have me… I want to stay… with _you_.”

 

The elder shifter grinned and he cupped Seth’s cheeks, kissing him again. “Yes I’ll have you, you and Luka both, now and forever.”


End file.
